


Caller Number... WHAT THE HELL?

by Black_Pannther



Series: Caller Number Seven [2]
Category: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, Fear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is at his  Freshman year in college. One day, an explosion as his school causes everyone to immediatly evalcuate. School will not resume until they find the person responsible for the explosion, meanwhile, the students are given a special assignment and for his school project, he has to choose an occupation so Jensen takes him to the Suicide Hotline at Jared’s request. Jared has the privilege of counseling with the callers until one caller he didn’t expect, makes him question his future profession and sends him spiraling down the dark tunnel of depression and self loathing along with horrifying flash backs. Will he make the right choice in reporting the caller who has been harassing him or will he give up everything and live his life in fear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last Halloween so it's the Halloween version of this story.

Jensen is caught off guard standing by the refrigerator with a fish stick hanging seductively out of his mouth, his right cheek rounded giving the image of a chipmunk with a cheek filled with acorns.

Jared shuts the door quietly, upper lip curled into a smirk. “I know something that could replace that fish stick.”

Jensen’s eyes widen with shock and embarrassment. Teeth clinching together biting that fish stick in half. He was about to speak when he felt a sudden scratch in his throat indicating that the fish stick had touched his wind pipe. Eyes watering as he began to cough.

“Oh shit.” Cried Jared as he lunged forward grabbing a hold of Jensen and smacking his back hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

“No.” Responded Jensen in a scratchy voice. “Wa-” Cough. “Wa-” Cough.

“Water.” Jared jumped earning himself a quick nod from Jensen.

 

Jared quickly turned on the tap not paying attention to the hot and cold that was labeled on the knobs, filled the glass up with hot water, oblivious to the steam billowing out from the top. Handed it to Jensen.

Jensen hurriedly grabbed the glass, pouring the hot water down his throat. “Ahhhh. Hot, hot, hot.”

“Oh shit. I’m sorry.” Cried Jared remorseful. “I’ll-I’ll grab you some cold water.”

With watery eyes, Jensen gave him a quick nod.

With a glass filled with cold water, Jared attempted to hand it to Jensen but in his haste and miscalculation of step, he fell forward and in an instant, Jared found himself face to face with a soaked Jensen. “Shit. Jen, I am so-so…”

“It’s okay.” Jensen quickly added placing his hand gently on Jared’s to stop his poor attempt of drying him off with his bare palms.

“No.” Jared disagreed. Shaking his head vigorously. “I really am sorry Jen.”

He looked like a beaten puppy until he noticed Jensen laughing his ass off. “Oh man. If we could have made a video on this… Come ere baby.”

Confused, Jared walked over to Jensen’s waiting embrace. “You’re… You’re not mad?”

Jensen squeezed Jared against him. “Nah. I’m not mad baby. I was just thinking how I needed a shower so tell me why you’re home early?

Jared nuzzled his face into the crook of Jensen’s neck getting lost in the soothing warmth and safety that only it could provide. .“Well, I was sitting in class, then the fire alarm went off and we had to walk out in a single file line just like we used to do in high school when we had those fire drills but this one was real and when we were all standing outside, the principal announced that some guy had blew up the guys restroom. They sent us home. They didn’t find out who did it and they said until they do, they will be keeping the school closed for everyone’s safety. Would have been funny but someone was hurt”

“Hmm.“ Jensen hummed in thought. “So there’s an investigation going on? Do you know the guy who was injured?” He was still holding onto Jared not ready and unwilling to let go. If he could keep them both like that for the rest of their lives, he would.

“Yeah on both answers.” Answered Jared. Then he pulled back earning himself a quizzical stare. “It was Tom who got injured. He overslept and he was on his way to class and while he was walking past the guy’s restroom, there was a big explosion and he got hit in the head by a flying commode. 

Jensen didn’t know whether to laugh of feel sad for the poor kid for getting cracked in the noggin by a flying commode so he chose the safest reaction You mean a fragment of the toilet, right?”

Jared shook his head sadly. It would have been funny hadn’t his friend been rushed to the hospital in a ambulance. “No. It was the entire porcelain throne He‘s in what they believe to be a coma. They weren’t sure. They’re running some tests 

Jensen held a sorrowful expression. “Oh, I am so sorry.”

Jared nodded his features matching his lovers. “Yeah, we’re waiting until we find out if he’s going to be okay and have no brain damage before we start laughing.”

Jensen placed his hand gently on Jared’s shoulder. “You’re a good friend Jay.”

Jared seemed to blush at the compliment. “Anyway, the instructor said that we could use our time off to choose a profession we would like to do once we graduate. I was thinking that I would like to work at the Suicide Hotline like you.”

Touched, Jensen began brushing Jared’s hair away from his eyes with feather like movements. “You want to work at the Suicide Hotlines?”

Jared nodded happily. “Yeah. I want to help people the way you helped me… Minus the sex part.”

A small smile played at the corner of Jensen’s lips. “Of course. Minus the sex part but did you decide this because of me or is this something you really want to do?”

Jared mistook Jensen question as disapproval. “Or I could work as a councilor at some building if this is a problem but I really want to help people.”

Once again, Jared found himself in Jensen’s warm, strong embrace. “It’s not a problem baby. I just wanted to make sure that it’s what you really want to do. I’m so proud of you Jared.”

Jensen’s eyebrows furrowed together in a frown when he heard a soft sniffle in his ear. Gripping Jared tighter in response. “Jared? Are you okay? What’s wrong baby?”

Wiping his eyes on Jensen’s shoulder before pulling back, Jared‘s lips quivering into a nervous smile, “Nothing… It’s just… You’re the first person that’s ever been proud of me. I’m just not sure if I’ll ever get used to it.”

Pulling Jared in close once more he began rubbing circles in the small of Jared’s back, “Well, I am proud of you and I’m going to keep being proud of you whether you get used to it or not because I love you.”

Jensen was the one to pull back this time, Jared almost mourned the loss of heat before his beautiful lover pulled him forward, fusing their lips together, gliding, silkily soft, tongues snaking out, dancing passionately with the other. Jenson plush lips parting, allowing Jared’s tongue to seek entrance. Gliding, tracing the seam of one another’s lips. Teeth ghostly scraping.

Jared could feel his jeans shrinking as the kiss became more desperate. He felt no other choice but to rock his hips side to side, gaining friction. 

Jensen moaning seductively into the kiss, Jared’s hot breath eating up that moan, chasing the fish stick flavor of Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen’s hands slid to Jared’s waist, pulling him forward, legs spreading slightly to allow his hardening shaft room to grow.

Jared’s breath hitched as he felt Jensen’s body moving in tune with his.

Breaking the kiss, Jensen’s hot needy breath caressing Jared’s ear. “Now what did you say about that fish stick?”

Lips still tingling from the hot searing kiss, Jared’s mind seemed frozen as no words were able to form. “Uhhh.”

With a soft chuckle, Jensen pulled back, fingers fumbling with Jared’s buttons, freeing his red, leaking shaft. 

Before Jared could register what was going on, he felt the sudden heat of his cock being incased into a warm, wet, slick tunnel.

His heart began to palpitate in fear as a flash back assaulted his mind. 

Jensen was about to continue until he heard a squeaky whimper. “No… Please… Please don‘t.”

Pulling out abruptly with a hollow pop, Jensen’s eyes rolled up to his lover. “Jared? Jared, hey. It’s me. Come on Jared focus. Look at me.”

With eyes clinched tight in agony, One lid cracked open as Jared peeked down at Jensen. “You okay?”

“I…” Was the only response from Jared.

“Jared.” Jensen tried again. “I want you to look at me and know it’s me giving you the blow job, not her. I won’t do anything to hurt you. You want me to stop?”

Jared shook his head in relief. “No.”

“No what?” Jensen asked confused. “No, you don’t want me to stop or no you don’t want this?”

“No, I don’t want you to stop.” Begged Jared. He was afraid that he had ruined the moment.

Jensen hesitated until he found himself staring into the pleading eyes of his beautiful lover. “Just keep looking down at me. Okay?”

Jared nodded before thrusting his hips forward, his cock grazing Jensen’s bottom lip. “Now where were we?” Teased Jensen. “Oh yea, I was about to taste something better than that fish stick.”

Jared’s breath hitched once again as his hardened shaft slid effortlessly into the shorter man’s waiting mouth. Heat surrounding it. Something silkily smooth tracing along the vein of the underside.”

Jensen nearly gagged when Jared’s hips snapped forward out of their own volition. Fingers wrapping around the base off his tall lover’s shaft, his tongue gliding along it’s length. Soft plush lips firming their grip as he began to suck inward, cheeks hollowing with each suck, head bobbing in tuned with Jared’s thrusts.

Jensen slide his ass forward until his denim clad cock was pressed flush against the calf of Jared’s leg. A moan seeped out from Jensen’s cock filled lips causing them to vibrate against Jared’s rock hard length. 

Eyes rolling back, a mewling sound escapes Jared and Jensen could have sworn he’s never heard something more alluring than that. 

More humming against the base of Jared’s dick causing the taller man’s thrust to stutter. A mellowing heat that started in Jared’s belly festering into sweltering lava. Dick twitching and spasming as his orgasm ripped right through him tearing him apart atom by atom filling Jensen’s hot, sinful mouth. 

Pulling back from Jared’s overly sensitive softening cock, Jensen’s arm caught his lover as Jared began to slowly collapse.

Jensen hurriedly slid Jared‘s zipper back up before pulling himself into Jared’s strong embrace, Straddling a bent knee grinding his denim clad cock into it, his face buried into the taller man’s shoulder.

“Jen. What are you…” Jared started, shocked as Jensen had him in an almost painfully tight embrace.

“Shh.” Jensen interrupted as he squeezed his tall lover against him. “I’m coming.”

Jared’s breath hitched at that admission, feeling Jensen’s body shake in ecstasy against his own. The way the shorter man humped his leg like a bitch in heat had Jared rock hard again.

Jared lowered one of his hands to rub himself through his jeans. 

Jensen lightly smacked Jared’s hand away only to replace it with his knee. Both men rocking against each other in the swirling madness of ecstasy. The room was spinning in a lustful haze. 

Jared somehow found himself flat on his back on the kitchen floor with Jensen rutting against him. Hard on pressed against hard on, Movement growing fierce almost like savaged beasts. Heavy breathing echoing in the velvety quiet of their home. Eyes watering with desperation as they continued to press and ride up against each other. Jensen’s hips rolling lusciously against Jared’s, grinding down on his pulsating cock. Grinding, stimulating more hot lava like cum to spew forth. 

Jared’s hips bucked up feeling his lover’s cock spasm against his own. Eyes rolled back as a gritty moan slammed past his tightly clenched teeth. “I… I need…” Jared cried out in desperation.

“What? What do you need?” Jensen panted with each pump.

“I need…. More…” Jared grunted. He was on sexual over drive and fucking with their clothes on was no longer enough.

Jensen nodded in understanding. Moving at lightening speed to remove his own constricting clothing before Jared’s.

Jared didn’t seem to mind it when the cool air of the kitchen hit his naked glistening body.

“We’ll need something to slick your hole.” Jensen reluctantly admitted, hating having to abandon his lover even for a second.

Jared shook his head jerkily. “N-no… Y-you’re slick enough already. Please.”

Jensen swallowed thickly before collecting the pearly white sheen of cum from his shaft, stretching Jared’s hole with his fingers starting with the index. Jared’s hips bucked up as he whined in pleasure. 

Jensen’s other hand came to rest on Jared’s abdomen holding him in place, finger fucking his tall lover before adding the second finger stretching the hole slowly. 

Jared was too caught up in his own arousal to experience any pinching. Instead, he fucked himself on Jensen’s two fingers.

Jensen’s smiled softly, enjoying watching his lover whimper and writhe beneath his touch. Finally, he added the third finger, that time, it burned just a smidge, enough to heighten Jared’s pleasure. His lover moaning loudly, a string of curse words falling effortlessly from his lips. Finally, Jensen removed his fingers causing Jared to mourn the loss before aligning the head of his shaft to Jared’s puckered opening and pushing slightly forward.

Jared gasped at the intrusion. The pinching and stretching did nothing to quell the overwhelming sensations that surrounded him.

Jensen stilled his movements causing Jared to look at him accusingly. “Sorry.” Jensen explained. “Don’t want to move too quickly or I’ll end up tearing you open.”

Jared nodded jerkily mentally willing his lover to move anyway. After what seemed like an eternity in Jared’s book, Jensen pushed forward. His hardened length straining against the tight ring of muscles. Once the soft muscles collapsed inward, the shaft slid effortlessly forward until Jensen was sheathed inside his lover’s throbbing hole.  
Jared’s eyes rolling lazily back, His long legs jerking up to wrap around Jensen’s waist. Heels digging into the lower part of his back drawing Jensen closer if that were even possible. 

Jensen’s head slammed forward as he buried his face into the crook of his lover’s neck, tongue peeking out, collecting the sheen of sweat that glistened beneath his lips.

Both men pumping against each other, Jared’s heavy shaft bouncing each time Jensen rammed into him. The sweltering heat engulfing them as Jensen pumped his load into his lover hitting his prostate with a vengeance. 

That was all Jared needed to come utterly undone. His dick pulsating it’s load all over his stomach and chest. 

Jensen pressed his body firmly against Jared’s pulsating dick, feeling the hot sticky cum blanket his torso.

Sated, Jensen collapsed on top of Jared. 

Entangled into each other’s grip, Jared kissed Jensen lazily on the lips.

“Damn Jay. That was… Wow….” Jensen was still at a loss for words. His mind a little numb from orgasm over dose.

“Yeah.” Jared agreed breathless. Nuzzling against Jensen’s ear as his lover’s arm tightened around him in a hug. “I’ve never did it on the kitchen floor before.”

Jensen could only manage a laugh in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to see what Tom is Like when he's high on pain meds? This chapter is filled with some comedy and fun bantering between friends and that includes Jensen.

It was the first time Jared had slept through the night without crying in agony or emotional distress. Jensen could only wish that every night was like that.

Jared shifted, nose buried in the crook of Jensen’s neck. Arm stretched across his lover’s chest while the sunlight poured in through the curtains in a golden thick streak reminding him of a spotlight on stage.

Jensen attempted to move but was held in a vice grip. “Uhhh, Jared?” Jensen tried but all he got in return was a raspberry blown on his delicate flesh. “That had better not been your nose.”

He felt Jared’s thin lips stretch into a smile before the action was repeated. “Are we feeling a bit playful?”

A little tongue flick of the earlobe was all Jared offered in return.

Jensen rolled on his side, bright green eyes meeting hazel, sparkling with mischief. “We are feeling a little playful.”

Without waiting for Jared’s reply, Jensen poked him in the sides. Jared squealed in delight and he so did not sound like a girl. He would deny that to his dying day.

Before Jared could register what was going on, his lover was straddling him, fingers tickling every inch of bare skin.

Jensen had to make a mental note that yes, Jared is indeed very ticklish but in his own defense, his lover started it by making fart noises on his neck causing him to retaliate.

Jared’s head pulled back against the pillow, hips rolling and bucking, squirming, and rocking from side to side as wave after wave of laughter poured from his lips.

The sound of Jared’s laughter was like music to Jensen’s ears. His only wish was that he could make him do that every morning.

Finally Jared’s laughter was cut short. “Oh shit.” His arms flying over the evidence of a moist crotch.

Jensen leaned back, eyes round with horror. “Please don’t tell me that I tickled you so bad you peed your pants.”

A deep crimson blush flushed Jared’s cheek. “No but I… Um…”

“Shit?” Jensen interrupted horrified.

Jared shook his head nervously. “No, I ummm…. Orgasmed?”

A small smile crept across Jensen’s lips. “Let me get this straight. I tickled you so much that you came?”

In response, Jared picked up Jensen’s pillow covering his face to hide his embarrassment. “Oh God,” Came the muffled response. “Shoot me now. Put me out of my misery.”

Reaching for the pillow, fingers curling around the corners, Jensen snatched the pillow from his lover’s face. “I’ve heard of people being tickled so much that they ended up pissing themselves, sometimes shitting themselves but this is the first time I ever knew of a person cuming from being tickled. Is this your kink?”

Jared shook his head slightly, eyes averted to Jensen’s crotch which WAS NOT intentional, “It wasn’t the tickle that did me in.”

Jensen leaned forward, his hand placed behind the shell of his ear as he pulled that cartilage covered skin forward. “What?”

That small amount of movement caused Jared’s breath to hitch as his spine arched off the bed just a smidge. “I said, it wasn’t the tickle that did me in… It was your dick. It kept rubbing against mine.”

Jensen’s eyebrows quirked up in amusement. “Oh really.” Hips rolling to add to the torment.

Jared hissed at the friction. If Jensen kept this up, he’ll end up cuming on the spot… Again.

Just when Jared was about to come undone once again, a heavy knock sounded at the door. “Maybe if they can’t hear us, they’ll go away.” Jensen offered hoping to complete their foreplay. No such luck. The knocking only got louder.

Throwing Jared an apologetic look, Jensen pushed himself off of his horny lover trying to ignore the moan of complaint and made his way out into the living room to answer the door.

“Sorry to crash the party.” Offered Steve as he squeezed past Jensen with Eric in tow.

One look at Jared’s disgruntled face told them that they had indeed interrupted an intimate moment. Steve shoulder bumped Eric. “We definatly crashed the party alright.”

The corner of Eric’s lips pulled into a wry smile with a hint of cockiness flickering across his features. “You think so?”

“Yup.” Responded Steve. “They were about to make ass babies.”

“Wow.” Argued Jared, Irritation coloring his voice. “You two could destroy a wet dream. You know that?”

“Yeah, whatever sasquatch.” Steve waved him off. “We came over to see if you were going to go visit Tom anytime soon.”

“But before you do that,” Eric finished. “You might want to change your jeans first. That cum spot is an eyesore.”

Crimson blush, crept up Jared’s cheeks as his hands flew in front of him in a poor attempt to cover his crotch.

“Nice try Jay bird.” Eric chuckled but we’ve already seen your dirty little secret so go on and get changed. We‘ll be waiting for ya.”

Jensen was flabbergasted. It’s like there wasn’t a filter with these two. They just say what ever comes to mind. “Don’t you two have any pride or do you just go around saying anything you want?”

“We pretty much go around saying anything we want.” Eric responded not the least bit offended by Jensen’s annoyance.

“I’m ready,” Jared came out of the room, still working the button on his clean pair of jeans. “I thought only family was allowed to see Tom.”

“I hope you changed your underwear.” Steve bantered earning himself a death glare from Jared.

Eric smacked Steve in the arm with the back of his hand. “Stop being such a dick.” Then turning his attention towards Jared. “That was only when he was out like a light but now he’s awake and he’s asking for you.”

Jensen backed up, about to make his way into the kitchen. “Well then, I’ll just wait for you to get back.”

Eric shook his head in the negative. “No Jensen, he’s asking for you too.”

“Me.” Jensen’s voice raised about an octave or two. “Why would he want to see me? He’s your friend.”

Steve shrugged his shoulder non plussed. “He thinks you’re a cool guy.”

Jared looked at his lover pleadingly. “C’mon Jen. For me?”

Steve and Eric awed in Unisom.

“I’ll grab my jacket.” Jensen mumbled eager to get away from an uncomfortable situation.

 

Once at the hospital, Steve and Eric led them to Tom’s room.

Jared gasped when he saw their dark haired friend with a white bandage wrapped around his head.

As the door squeaked open, Tom’s head twisted so fast, you would have thought he’d had gotten whiplash.

“Rise and shine beautiful.” Eric smiled before leaning over the bed giving Tom a chaste of a kiss. “I come bearing gifts.”

“So you have.” Tom mimicked Eric’s reaction before turning his attention to Jared an Jensen. “I’m glad you two could make it. I almost thought you’d forgotten about me.”

“Hi Tom.” Jared spoke quietly as if he’d speak a normal volume, their friend would slip back into a coma. “How ya doin’?”

Tom’s head jerked back. “I am fine Jared. Long time no see.”

“Dude. It’s only been over night. Sheeze.” Argued Steve in the attempt to break the awkward moment. “Now can we stop with the uncomfortable petty small talk already?”

Tom’s eyes came to rest on Jared. “So…. My parents are having a Halloween party. You wanna come?”

Before Jared could respond, Tom added. “You could bring your lover boy.”

“Oh man.” Steve interrupted. “Tom’s parents throw the biggest…. Baddest… Halloween party ever. You have got to come and see it for yourself. What is it called again Tom?”

“Monster Mash.” Tom answered proudly. 

“They still invited you even though you live in a dorm?” Asked Eric flabbergasted.

“Yeah.” Tom shrugged. “Just because a family member moves out, doesn’t mean they quit being family.” Then he swiveled towards Eric as he heard a sniffle coming from his vicinity. Ghostly touching his lover’s hand. “Eric?”

“That-that was so beautiful.” Eric cried as he threw his arms around Tom.

“Oh brother.” Steve rolled his eyes. “I think I stepped into the fucking twilight zone.”

“So any more word about who blew up the men’s restroom?” Jensen asked feeling a bit uncomfortable with the display before him.

Tom pulled back, offering a quick brush of the thin tears that streaked Eric’s face. “No but they believe someone was getting a jump start on devil’s night pranks instead of it being a terrorist attack.”

“Sheeze.” Steve complained. “What ever happened to toilet papering people’s trees and houses or leaving burning bags of dog shit on their door steps?”

Tom’s face lit up like a Christmas tree as a memory flickered into his wounded noggin. Clapping his hand like a five year old while bouncing on his bed. “Oooh. I did that four years ago.” Then he turned his attention towards Eric. “Remember that? Remember when I went to that one house, I left a flaming bag of dog doo on their porch and I rang the door bell and ran like hell? This man went to put the fire out with his foot and it was covered in dog doo. God that was priceless. You remember that?”

“Uhh. Tom?” Eric nudged him gently on the shoulder. “That was your home and that man was your father.”

All four men jumped when Steve started laughing. “Your parents were livid. They grounded you until summer for that stunt. Always, remember when you go to leave a flaming bag of dog shit on someone’s doorstep, make sure it’s not YOUR HOME. Dumb ass.”

Jensen’s arm snaked tenderly around Jared’s shoulders, pulling him into a side hug. “You have some interesting friends. You know that?”

Jared smiled fondly. “Yeah, I know. I also have a one of a kind boyfriend.”

Jensen pressed his lips firmly against Jared’s cheek.

“Ahh come on.” Steve complained once more. “You two are so sweet, you’re making my teeth itch and my eyes vomit.”

“Can eyes vomit?” Tom asked innocently. His eyes heavy lidded from the pain medication dripping from his IV.

Eric looked down at his loopy lover. “Damn Tom, you’re high.”

“Listen, we should get going and let Tom here get some sleep.” Jensen offered, hand sliding down towards Jared about to pull his lover with him.

“Wait.” Tom’s voice cut in, stopping Jared and Jensen in their tracks. “You haven’t answered my question.”

Confusion etched on Jared’s features. “About being able to throw up from your eyeballs?”

The other men joined in a chorus of laughter.

“No.” Tom slurred. His pain meds about to pull him under. “Sides, eyeballs can’t float, they’re in your sockets.”

“Yup.” Steve observed. “He’s definatly wasted on those pain meds. He’s even making less sense than he usually does.”

“Party.” Tom managed to get out and even though it wasn’t a full sentence, the other guys knew what he meant.

Jared looked fearfully at the other guys. “I never been to a party of any kind before.” Shame coloring his voice. He sounded like he had come from another planet and judging by the way the other guys were looking at him, they were thinking the same thing.

“Of course you haven’t.” Eric came to his rescue. Jared has to remember to pick him up a thank you card. “Because his parents parties are like no other. You haven’t even been to a party until you’ve been to theirs and it‘s on Halloween starting at six PM until when ever.”

Jared looked hopefully at Jensen.

“I think it’s a great idea.” Jensen offered. “We’d love to be there.” Giving Jared a final squeeze.

Jared leaned into Jensen’s heat, enjoying the hard body pressed against his side.

“Great.” Eric exclaimed. “Did you hear that Tom?” They said they’ll be there.”

“Mountain climbing ghosts and Casper is in the lead.” Came Tom’s drug hazed response.

“I wonder if who ever prescribed this drug to him,” Steve thought out loud. “If they could score me some cause it is fucking awesome.”

“Okay.” Jensen clapped his hands together. “We’re just going to go now and let Tom get his rest.”

“DON’T FORGET TO WEAR A COSTUME.” Eric called out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone leaves a special package on Jensen's and Jared's door step. Was this a Halloween Prank from some kids or is a person of Jared's past coming back to haunt him? Everyone is a suspect.

It’s been a week since Tom’s accident and everything was moving along in a normal fashion.

“What are you watching?” Jensen swiftly made his way to the sofa, plopping himself down next to a very stiff and very horrified Jared. 

Setting the popcorn down on the end table, Jensen’s arm stretched lovingly and protectively across his lover’s shoulders while the other hand waved smoothly in front of the terrified man’s eyes.

Jared’s eyes darted fearfully towards Jensen. “That man.” He pointed with a shaky finger at the television. “He’s… He’s so crazy. Why would he try to kill his own family?”

Confusion etching Jensen’s features. He followed Jared’s gaze.

“And all because the ghosts told him to.” Jared continued. “Who would do that?”

The corners of Jensen’s eyes crinkle into a soft understanding smile. “You’re watching The Shining?”

“Yeah and look.” Jared said pointing at the boy. “That boy is talking to his finger.”

 

Just then Jared jumped knocking the bowl of popcorn out of Jensen’s hand causing it to spill all over the couch as the crazed father on the screen pressed his face into a door crack growling “Here’s Johnny.”

“Oh Jen… I am so… so…”

Jensen’s cupped Jared’s cheeks interrupting what was about to turn into a apology. “It’s alright Jared. How about you make it up to me by helping me pick up this popcorn?”

Jared nodded eagerly, fingers stumbling over each other as he made haste in getting the popcorn picked up and put back into the bowl.

Once the couch and floor was clear of any fluffy popcorn kernels that reminded Jared of deformed flowers, Jensen immediately made his way into the kitchen to pop some more kernels forgetting to change the channel of the TV.

Once he got back into the living room, he noticed that Jared was once again rigid, eyes glued fearfully towards the TV. Wrapping his arms gingerly around the frightened man, “Don’t worry Jared, I’ll save you from the terror on the screen.”

Jared swiveled his head towards his lover, staring incredulously at Jensen. “Dude. Did you just quote Michael Jackson, Thriller?”

Jensen’s lips curved into a smirk. “Yeah but I distracted your ass didn’t I?”  
“Yeah.” Jared admitted, a soft smile gracing his lips.

While Jared was staring longingly into Jensen’s eyes, he didn’t see his lover’s hand reach for the remote and change the channels without looking at the screen. “Is that better?”

“Yeah.” Jared’s voice was feathery soft and heavy with need. “Thanks.”

Slowly, both men’s neck stretching, nose touching nose. Jared’s eyes closing to slits, mouths open invitingly.

Suddenly a sharp knock on the door broke both men out of their intimate moment. “Damn it.” Jensen curses softly to himself before rising to answer the intruding knock.

Jensen jerk the door open ready to confront their intruder. Eyebrows narrowed in a frown as he saw the porch to be vacant. He was about to close it when something rectangular caught his eyes.

Squatting, Jensen reached towards the closed shoe box, fingers curling delicately around its rectangular form. He didn’t hear Jared creeping behind him.

Jared peered over Jensen’s shoulder quietly waiting with bated breath to see who would so generously leave them a gift.

Slowly, Jensen lifted the corner of his lid before jerking back violently, fingers stumbling over each other as the shoe box slipped immediately to the unforgiving floor with a dull thud. The lid slid completely off and the object of Jensen’s terror came rolling at Jared’s feet.

The room began to spin as his breathing became labored. Jensen’s voice became tunneled and far away sounding as his name kept being repeated like a mantra before his eyes rolled back and he has surrendered to darkness.

“Jared?” Jensen cried urgently as he hurriedly scraped the headless crow back into the shoe box using the lid and then covering it back up. “Jared?” He repeated as he slid on his knees to his lovers side. “Jared. Come on buddy… Wake up man.” Followed by a light tapping to the side of his cheek.

When he received no response, his lifted the unconscious man’s shirt reveling his tanned muscular chest. In the ten months they have been together. Jared has put on a generous amount of weight. His body was lengthy with barely defined muscle but it was there.

Jensen pressed his ear to Jared’s chest and was relieved to hear his heart beat. It was a bit erratic which was understanding with the scare he just received and the way it would expand beneath his ear told him that the man was breathing but he was still unconscious. “Come on sleeping beauty.” Jensen begged. Trying to conceal the quiver in his voice. “Wake up for me. I need to know that you’re okay.”

When Jensen still didn’t receive a response, he lifted his head, raised his hand to gently brush it on Jared’s cheek. A ghost of a smile graced Jensen’s lips as Jared leaned into the touch.

Jared’s eyes fluttered open. “Jensen?” His voice was horsed as if he’d been screaming for hours. “What time is it? I had the craziest dream.”

Relieved, Jensen’s arm snaked around his shoulder as he pulled him firmly into a one armed embrace. “It’s not a dream baby.”

“You mean the headless crow….?” Jared’s fear soaked voice was muffled by Jensen’s chest.

Jared felt Jensen nod above him as his chin gently bumped the top of his head. “Fraid so.”

Just then, Jensen felt Jared’s breathing begin to stutter in his firm embrace. “C’mon Jared. Don’t do this to me now. You have to breath for me okay?”

Jared seemed to phase out as he didn’t hear Jensen’s please and his vision began to bleed away. “No Jared. I need you to stay with me.” Then Jensen slide his hand up his lover’s shirt, feeling the smooth expanse of his torso, rubbing soothing circles in hopes to regulate Jared’s breathing. “C’mon. In and out… In and out…”

Jensen released a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he felt Jared’s chest rise and fall slowly beneath his hand as instructed “That it baby. Keep breathing.”

Jared burrowed his face in Jensen’s chest, fingers curling and twisting into his T-shirt as his body began to shudder and tears rushed down his cheeks in a scolding path. “But that means someone in this house is going to die.”

Jensen squeezed his sobbing lover against him, “No Jay… No… What makes you say that?”

“A dead crow.” Jared sobbed, body vibrating with fear. “A dead crow means death.”

Jensen began to rock Jared for added comfort. “Nobody here is going to die. Someone was just pranking us. That’s all.”

Jared shook his head vigorously, his forehead rolling painfully on Jensen’s chest. “Someone’s going to die…. And it‘s gonna be you.” He quietly added before a fresh stream of tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Jensen’s hand slowly slid to the back of Jared’s head, fingers carefully carding through the messy mop of hair. “What makes you think I’m gonna be the one to die?”

“Because.” Jared choked. “You’re the one who opened the box.”

“Oh Jared.” Jensen crooned in his lover’s hair before pulling back. “All that means is that we have a Halloween prankster on our hands. Nothing more.”

“But…” Jared started, fresh tears welling up in his eyes.”

“But nothing.” Jensen slid the pads of his thumbs beneath Jared’s eye lids, catching the tears before they fell. “Just a Halloween prank. Who knows? Maybe it was Alice Cooper.”

Jared chuckled at that and Jensen thought he never heard such a beautiful noise. “I’ll tell you what. How about I call the police? Would that make you feel better?”  
Jared gave a hesitant nod before Jensen pushed himself up into a standing position. “Now come on and lets make that call and besides, my butt fell asleep.”

Jared looked up, eyes glistening in the shimmering light, mallet sized hand reaching out to Jensen’s outstretched one and allowing himself to be pulled up.

Jensen dialed 911 telling the operator of the headless crow ordeal. 15 minutes later there was a heavy authoritative knock at the door. 

“It’s about time.” Jensen mumbled exasperated. “It’s a good thing nobody was dying. They’d be dead by now.”

Swinging the door open and stepping back to allow two officers step inside. “You said that someone left you a headless carcass on your door step?”

“Yes.” Answered Jensen as he quickly retrieved the box handing it to the cops.

One of the cops peered inside, eyes scanning the crow carefully before fitting the lid back down. “Okay Mr. Ackles. Do either of you have any enemies that might want to seek revenge?”

“What?” Asked Jensen flabbergasted. “Any enemies. Are you serious?”

“It’s just standard questioning sir. We always ask people that are victimized at what may seem to be a threat.”

“You think that someone is threatening us?” Jensen felt Jared’s body shiver against his own. Since the cops had come, Jared remained glued to his side.

One of the police officers seemed to be in his mid fifties, thin graying hair, deep lines sketched all over his face, stomach over lapping his belt. Jensen thought all police officers were supposed to be more fit looking. It must have been from all of the Duncan Doughnuts he’s inhaled in his life time, although that is just a stereo type of all law enforcement officers, he felt there had to been some underlying truth in that assumption. The other man had short, black cropped hair, appeared to be in his mid thirties, a little on the thin side for Jensen’s liking and looked to be very uncomfortable in his uniform. 

Jensen shook his head slightly. “Not that I know of, I have plenty of friend’s and I’m a likeable person.” Then he ended his self appraisal with a smirk.

The young cop looked over at Jared who has yet to show that he has the capacity for verbal communication. “What about you young man? Anyone who may want to seek revenge on you?”

A flew thoughts flitted across Jared’s mind. His father but he had kicked him out ten months ago. The man showed he wanted nothing to do with his own son. Genevieve who orally raped him eight months ago but she hasn’t bothered him since so end the end, he only mimicked Jensen’s head shaking action. “N-no sir.”

The older man, closed his tablet. “Okay then. I really think that you are only victims of a Halloween prankster no matter how morbid they may be but if anything else happens, just give us a call.” Then he chuckled in thought. “Yup. The one thing I hate about Halloween is that kids think this gives them the license to be little assholes by destroying property and all that shit.”

After all the men shook hands, the police leaving Jared and Jensen alone once again. 

Jensen got up to lock the front door, Jared following close at his heels like a lost puppy. As soon as the door was secure, Jensen turned around accidentally colliding into his lover. Instead of his usual apology, he leaned forward, enveloping Jared into a firm hug. “Shhh. It’s okay sweetheart. It was just like the cops said. A Halloween prank. Okay.”

Jensen felt Jared’s hair brush against his cheek the man nodded slightly in a half hearted agreement. “Good. Let’s turn in for the night. I’m kinda not in the mood for movies anymore anyway.”

Jared leaned into his lover’s warmth, soaking it up like a dry sponge. “I’d like that very much.”

Once the men were in bed, Jensen stretch his arm out towards Jared. “C’mere.”

Jared quickly slid closer to Jensen, plastering himself to his side. Head placed above his lover’s heart and sighing contentedly as the out stretched arm closed around him. “I think after the night we had, it would be best if I held you tight as you sleep. What do you think?”

Jared squeezed his arms around Jensen’s shoulders in response causing his right shoulder to lift slightly as he buried his face in it. Hard and soft, the stale scent of sweat and musk wafting through his nasal cavities causing him to relax against Jensen’s hold. 

“I was also thinking that maybe you would like to come to work with me tomorrow. What do you think about that?” It was a smooth attempt to distract Jared from the ordeal he had suffered; Jensen knew that but he also didn’t want to leave him alone for the fear that something else may go wrong. Jared was very fragile and wouldn’t be able to handle anything else that may come his way. This may very well be a Halloween prank but a small part of him kept him on alert that Jared may be in danger.”

Jared’s head jerked up in surprise nearly bumping his lover’s chin. “Really?”

Looking at the new sparkle of hope in his lover’s eyes, caused Jensen to chuckle. “Yes really. You said that you wanted to work for the suicide hotline. So I’ll take you to where I work, you can learn the ins and outs about the job and who knows, maybe I can talk the guys into letting you work the lines. Get a feel of the job before you want to make it a definite career choice. So what do you think?”

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you.” Jared began raining kisses on Jensen’s face.

Jensen had to close his eyes against Jared’s lip attack as he chuckles. Stomach shaking against Jared’s. “Okay, now let’s get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Okay.”

Jared’s eyes stuttered downward in embarrassment for getting carried away. Jensen slid his hand smoothing to the back of Jared’s head, hair resting between each finger as he pulled that head downward. Lips opening invitingly.  
Jared’s eyes closed automatically as his own lips accepted that inviting. Sliding silkily smooth across the plush fullness of Jensen’s mouth. Moaning into the wet heat of the dark caverns. Tongues sliding Languid across the other. Arms tensing as they held each other close. Getting lost in the velvety sensations of love and lust.

Jensen pulled back, panting and wanting. “I’m sorry Jared. But we need to get some rest. Got a big day ahead of us.”

“Yes.” Admitted Jared disappointed before pressing his hear delicately against Jensen’s chest, sighing contentedly once again as he felt his lover’s arms wrapping firmly around his back, squeezing him into a protective embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jared. His first day operating the phone lines and it doesn't go to well for him.

Jared woke up in smoldering heat. He attempted to pull back only to be held in place. He tried to fight against the unyielding confines. Breathing coming in ragged gasps before he heard a gruff voice pierce its way through the fog of his mind. “Calm down Jared. It’s just me.”

Attempting to blink the sleep from his eyes but they remained pasted shut. Confusion setting in, Jared rubbed roughly against his eye lids, slowly the stickiness giving way allowing them to flutter slowly.

Heart still palpitating madly in his chest. His next mission was to find out who was holding him against his will.

He attempted to fight once more until he felt a familiar hand rubbing comforting circles into the small of his back. “Hey. Shhh. It’s okay Jared. I’ve gotcha.”

Jared sighed into the touch. Letting himself be held by Jensen. “You okay?”

Jared’s cheek rubbed roughly up and down Jensen’s chest as he nodded his answer.

Jensen squeezed Jared against him. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Huh?” Jared was in the state of confusion.

“You were crying in your sleep.” Jensen gently explained. “So I held you tightly. Thought you were either having a nightmare or you just needed some comforting so I obliged.” 

That explained his unasked question, how’d his eyelids got stuck together. “I was?”

“Yea.” Jensen answered quietly. “Would you like to talk about it?”

“I didn’t know I was crying in my sleep.” Jared answered dumbly. He wished he could talk about it but he couldn’t even remember his dream. “I’m sorry.”

Jensen’s grip on him loosened before lifting Jared’s chin so that their eyes could meet. “Hey. There is nothing for you to be sorry about. Okay?”

Swallowing thickly, Jared nodded before Jensen pulled Jared’s head down, his lips opening to press a kiss to the corner of Jared’s mouth. 

Jared’s eyes closed soaking up the comfort of those plush lips against his mouth. His lips still tingling as Jensen pulled back. “Let’s take a shower. It seems that we fell asleep in our clothes last night and now I feel gross so you want to go first?”

Jared averted his eyes shyly to Jensen’s leg. “Could we…” Then he ended it with a shrug.

“Could we what?” Jensen’s asked trying to meet Jared’s eyes, disappointed to find them hidden beneath a fringe of hair.”

Another shrug was what he got in response. 

“C’mon Jared.” Jensen pushed. “Look at me.”

Slowly Jared raised his head, eyes still averted downward. “Jared? Could we what?”

“I don’t know.” Jared mumbled. Suddenly embarrassed. “Maybe…” Another shrug of his shoulders. “Shower together?”

A smile pulled at the corner of Jensen’s lips. “Of course we can and Jared. Never be too embarrassed to ask me anything. I will never judge or make fun of you. Okay?”

“Okay.” Jared mumbled shyly before finding himself wrapped in the strong embrace of his one true love. He will never get tired of this.

Jared couldn’t believe that traffic could be so thick at 8 o clock in the morning. Probably because everyone was headed to work at the same time.

The leaves were so rich in color, the sight took Jared’s breath away. Sure he saw the same ones every time he stepped out the door but for some reason, they always looked brand new. Like they were being freshly colored just for him. The streets and sidewalks were also layered in those multi colored leaves of reds and yellows. His eyes awed in amazement causing Jensen to chuckle to himself. Reminding him of a baby seeing colors for the first time. “Beautiful huh?”

The sudden sound of Jensen’s voice made Jared jump. “Yes. I only wish they could be like this all the time.”

“Yea me too.” Admitted Jensen smiling at the beauty around him. “But unfortunately the trees will soon be bare.”  
“Yea.” Agreed Jared breaking into poetic mode. “But in the end it’s all worth the temporary skeletal remains of the trees because when Winter comes, The branches will be dressed in silver, glittery snow and ice that will sparkle in the morning light. It makes it all worth it in the end.”

Just then Jared heard a sniffle come from Jensen’s vicinity. Looking over at his lover with a quizzical expression, “Jensen? Are you… Are you coming down with a cold?”

“No.” Jensen’s voice was gruff and choked with emotion. 

Suddenly Jared raised his index finger and slowly pushed it forward until it grazed Jensen’s cheek, surprised to catch a tear drop. “Jensen. You’re crying. What’s wrong?”

Jensen gave a nervous chuckle as his voice wavered. “It’s nothing. It’s just what you said was beautiful. The things you come up with.” Then he ended it with a shake of his head.

“You inspire me.” Jared sighed before putting his head gingerly on Jensen’s shoulder.

Finally, they arrived to Jensen’s work. Jensen gave a deep nervous laugh that made it sound like he had a cold before wiping his eyes with his fists.

Jared raised his head, looking lovingly at his boyfriend, arms throwing around Jensen's neck catching him off guard. Jensen wrapped his arms firmly around Jared’s waist.

Kissing him ghostly on the curve of his neck as he pulled back. “Now, lets get our butts in the building before we end up late.

Jared nodded in agreement, opening his door, one foot placed down on the concrete ground of the parking spot before Jensen stopped him. “Does it look like I’ve been crying?”

A small smile crept across Jared’s lips. “Naw, You look beautiful.”

“And your bias.” Added Jensen, his smile matching Jared’s. “Now, come on, let’s go.”

Once the two entered the door, Misha was the first to greet them. “Hi Jared. It’s nice to have you here today.”

“It’s good to be here.” Jared’s voice trailed off. It was obvious he was distracted as well as overwhelmed with all the phones, lines and the switch boards those lines were attached too.

“Oh man.” Chad playfully complained. “I didn’t know it was bring your lover to work day. I would have brought my woman.”

“Guys.” Jensen explained. “Someone blew up the guys bathroom at Jared’s school so until they find the idiot responsible for it, all the students are on vacation for their own safety and while they’re out, they were all given assignments on what job profession they would like to get into once they graduate. Jared here wants to work for Suicide Hotlines.”

“So you brought him here to learn the ins and outs of the job huh?” Christian asked impressed.

“Yup.” Came Jensen’s response, face shining with pride.

“You sure because the job can get messy…. Depressing at times. It’s not as easy as it looks.” Chad had the gift of popping everyone’s bubbles but with good reason. He also preferred looking at the reality of every situation no matter what they may be. He also told people the truth to make sure they knew exactly what they were getting themselves into.

“I know.” Jared felt a little defensive. He didn’t like people telling him things he already knew as if he were some naive child. He knew the hard facts about working at such a job. Hell, he’s lived without dreams. His life was a complete nightmare until Jensen rescued him so he knew how cold and rough the world can be without these yahoos telling him. “And I’m prepared to deal with things as they come.”

“You sound so sure of yourself.” Misha responded. He didn’t want to sound too critical but this job was hell sometimes and some freshed faced new kid thinking he wants a job like this, he needed to face the hard core truth of how rough it can be.

Jared narrowed his eyes in defiance. “You don’t think I can handle it, do you?”

“That’s not what I’m trying to say.” Misha apologized. “I didn’t mean to sound too critical but sometimes, this job has one of us leaving this room in tears. None of us is immune to that. I’m glad Jensen brought you in. That way you could see for yourself what it is like before you make it your ultimate career choice.”

“That’s why I brought him in.” Jensen intervened. “I have listened to this man talk and I actually think he has a knack for this job. I mean the kid’s good… He’s really good.”

Jared beamed at the praise all though he thought that Jensen may have been exaggerating a bit.

“Okay.” Responded Chad, Not ready to give up the argument just yet. “Let’s say that he is as good as you say Jensen; he would still have to learn how to work the lines and not strangle himself in them. That can be overwhelming.” Score one for Chris and Zero for Jensen. He mentally pat himself on the back.

That was until Jared came in the lead. “I am a quick learner. I’ll figure it out.

“Okay.” Grumbled Chad. “You win this round but only because I let you.”

“Bullshit.” Huffed Chris. “You didn’t let him, this college kid beat you by a land slide.

Misha smiled softly at Jared. “Sorry about putting you through all this negative bull. We just wanted you to know what it’s really like to work here and we wanted to see how you handle yourself in a good argument in which you did quite nicely. Now go sit in the chair behind that glass next to Jensen’s and watch how the work is done.”

About three hours through the job and Jared wasn’t bored. He was actually surprised at how fast time just flew by. He listened to Jensen’s soft voice break through a suicide callers grief as he worked his magic. The sadness that colored the callers voice was almost overwhelming. He wondered if that was how he sounded when he was caller number seven.

Jared was so engrossed on how Jensen worked the buttons on the switchboard, he didn’t see Misha suddenly standing beside him holding two turkey on rye sandwiches, two bags of chips and two sodas. 

Misha gave Jared an apologetic smile when he saw the poor man nearly jump out of his skin. “Sorry about that Jared. It was my turn to pick up lunch. The other guys already ate. I transferred the calls to their switchboards so you and Jensen could eat.”

“Thanks.” Jared mumbled shyly before accepting his sandwich.”

“Thanks man.” Said Jensen grabbing his lunch as well. “The next lunch is on me, I know.”

“Actually. I brought these from home.” Chuckled Misha ducking out of Jensen’s reach when Jensen threw the sandwich wrapper at him that only drifted and floated of to the side so it didn‘t reach nowhere near Misha‘s vicinity. 

“These sandwiches are good.” Jared mumbled around the bite. Moaning in ecstasy around the mayo glued to the turkey.

“Yeah. Don’t tell him that.” Joked Jensen. “It was his wife that made it but he likes to tell us that he’s the one did it.”

“Such modesty.” Jared joked back causing Jensen to laugh deep around his bite, almost choking on it.”

Once they were finished with their lunch, Jensen leaned forward speaking into the microphone. “Hey guys? I’ve gotta take a leak. Think you could man the lines til I get back?”

They other guys nodded their answer. Once Jensen was out of his glass wall, Misha stopped him. “I think now is time for us to let Jared take a crack at it, what do you think?”  
Jensen’s eyebrows quirked up in hopeful thought. “You think so?”

“Yea,” Chris agreed. “We’ve been watching him and he’s been paying close attention. Maybe he’s ready.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Jensen could barely contain his excitement. Jared finally gets to work the line.

“Now, Go and drain you bladder.” Chad playfully bantered. “Before you end up peeing all over the floor.”

Jensen flipped Chad off before racing to the door avoiding an air born jacket coming his way.

Misha leaned forward and pressed the button on the microphone. “Jared? Can you hear me?”

Jared looked around as if it were God speaking to him causing the other guys to laugh.

“No Jared. It’s not God.” Misha tried again stifling his laughter but the other’s roared. “I already talked to Jensen and he’s okay with it. How would you like to man the lines?”

“Really?” Jared couldn’t conceal the excitement in his voice.

“”Yes.” Answered Misha. “Really. Now I’m going to transfer some lines your way. When the button lights up, you pick up the phone with that number on it and switch the button off, it is how you answer the calls. Got it?”

Jared nodded his head vigorously.

Once a button lit up, Jared followed Misha’s instructions to the letter. What he wasn’t prepared for was that before one phone even got picked up, another button would light up. 

Jared tried to work at lightening speed, arms flying over the other, fingers getting tangled together and in the end, he was wrapped in cords lying on his back trying to figure out a way to get out of his self made web.

The guys on the other end of the glass had to transfer all of the calls to their switch boards trying not to laugh at the humorous display at the other end of the glass.

Jensen walked in only to find Chris handing a twenty over to Chad’s eager waiting fingers. Chad immediately shoved the twenty in his jean pocket. But he couldn't focus on the question on the money situation as his attention was drawn to the other side of the glass where there was only one chair. Note to self, there were two when he left to take a leak. Then he noticed, to gigantic sized feet facing flat towards the glass and telephone wires hanging messily over the desk that was attached to the wall below the glass. “What the hell?”

“Jared’s tangled.” Explained Misha. “We transferred the calls.” 

“And you didn’t help him get untangled?” Jensen was fuming.

“We couldn’t.” Argued Chris. “The calls kept pouring in.”

“And besides.” Chad finished for him. “It just happened.

“Yet you had time to pay him twenty bucks.” Jensen’s anger was now directed at Chad.

“Hey.” Chad cried defensively. “He owed me that money.”

“Oh really?” Jensen’s hands flew to his hips, it was a better place for them since he wanted to punch all three of his dumbass friends.

“Yeah.” Chad ducked shyly. “We sort of bet that Jared would get tangled in the cords and I won.”

As Jensen stepped forward about to clock Chad upside his head before he clocks Chris a good one as well, Misha stopped him. “Yet your standing here arguing with all of us when you could be saving Jared.”

Before Jensen could respond, Misha’s picked up the phone and clicked a button off starting with his usual, “Suicide Hotline, Misha speaking.”

Jensen made a beeline for the glass room Jared was in, The poor man looked pathetic in his self made web of cords. Jared ducked his head in embarrassment. “I guess I wasn’t ready after all.”

Jensen’s lips curled into a smirk. Jared reminding him of a little puppy wrapped up in garland at Christmas time. It was so endearing. “Oh baby. Here. Let me help you out of those.”

As Jensen was helping Jared get untangled, Chad’s voice came on the intercom. “Hey Jenny. Did you tell Jared how tangled you got on your first day?”

“That was a horrible experience.” Jensen shuddered at the thought. “It was stupid. I came to work. I went commando which was a stupid mistake. anyway, the zipper of my jeans were down because I guess I forgot to zip up in my haste.”

“Oh stop beating around the bush.” Chris boomed through the microphone. “Long story short, his dick was hanging out of his pants and we didn’t tell him because we wanted to see if he would notice on his own and his dick got tangled in those cords.”

“And the rest of my body.” Jensen cried defenselessly barely able to hear himself over the laughter that echoed around the room.

He didn’t think the other guys even heard him but Jared did. The poor man’s face was pinched in phantom pains for Jensen. “Ouch.”

“Yeah.” Jensen admitted. A deep crimson blush creeping up his neck and coloring his features. “Here. Duck your head.” Jensen instructed happy that Jared was a good student in the listening department.

Slowly the cords were unraveled and Jared was a free man. “Sorry.” Jared murmured still wishing the floor would just open up and swallow him whole.

Jensen pulled his lover into his heat, his lips barely grazing his ear as he spoke. “It’s okay and hey. Don’t let the other guys fool ya. It’s happened to all of us. They’re just too proud or pigheaded to admit that.”

“Hey. I heard that.” Yelled Chad through the microphone.

“Yeah I know.” Jensen yelled back causing Jared to chuckle against his hold. “I meant for you to.”

“Guy?” Misha’s voice cut in. “It’s time for us to close up shop.”

Jensen pulled back. Giving his friend a brief nod. “Yeah, okay.”

Once they were in the other room with the other guys Chris stepped forward, his hand held out like an olive branch. “Hey man. I’m sorry. Me and the guys were messing around. We meant you no harm.”

“That’s okay. I have dumbass friends too.” The words were out of Jared’s mouth before he could pull them back.

All the guys including Jensen gasped in surprise. Jared was about to issue a stream of apologies when Chad chose to speak. “Then you should feel right at home.”

“Be careful.” Chris playfully warned. “We may just initiate you into our group.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Came Jensen’s retort. 

Misha laid his hand heavily on Jared’s shoulder. “I think you’ll fit right in.”

“Yeah.” Agreed Chad. “You comin’ tomorrow?”

Before Jared could respond, Chad had wrapped him firmly in a warm embrace. “And don’t worry about the lines man. You’ll improve in time.”

“Dude.” Complained Chris. “Girly.” He offered his hand out to Jared to shake. Chest sticking out, over compensating his definition of a man until Misha playfully smacked him in the stomach. Then Chris turned his attention back to Jared. “Seriously. Come in tomorrow, thing’s will get better. I promise.”

“Sure.” Jared was feeling suddenly bashful with all the attention he’s getting. 

Jensen offered his quick goodbyes pulling Jared with him.

“Sorry about my friends. They can really be….” Jensen paused in thought choosing his words carefully. “Entertaining but you handled yourself well. I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah.” Jared scoffed. “Getting myself tangled up in the telephone wires is really handling myself well.”

“I think you looked rather cute all tangled up like that.” Jensen waggled his eyebrows playfully earning an out right laugh from Jared.

“Is it really true?” Asked Jared causing Jensen to cock an eyebrow in question. “About you getting you dick caught in the telephone wires on the first day?”

“In my own defense.” Jensen grimaced at the memory. “It was laundry day so I didn’t have any underwear clean. That’s why I went commando and while at work, I had to get up and go take a piss, I forgot to tuck myself away and zip up my fly. The other guys didn’t even say a word to me until I got tangled in those cords.” Then Jensen’s hand grabbed his crotch and shivered at the memory. “I can still feel it when I think about it.”

“I can make it feel better Jared whispered seductively in his lover’s ear. Jensen shivered again but for a different reason.


	5. Chapter 5

The second day at the Suicide Hotline for Jared went a lot smoother than the day before. When asked to man the phones, Jared shook his head vigorously for the fear he would end up humiliating himself once again. 

Jensen gave Jared an encouraging smile. Heaving a weary sigh, Jared's eyes became pleading.

Leaning forward, elbows firmly on his own knees, "Listen Jared. You won't have a repeat like yesterday. The mystake you made was when you tried to answer all the phones at once. You can't do that because it is humanly imposible to be able to answer all of the calls. Now here's what you do, answer the first call that comes through. Don't try to rush it to get to the next call. Take your time speaking to the caller. The others will call back. It happens all the time. Me and the other guys are here to help answer the calls. Okay?" 

before Jared could protest any further, a line on the switch board lit up. Then another and then another. "Remember." Instructed Jensen nodding at the switch board, "Just answer one line at a time and if the call begins to feel like it's too much for you, just hold up your finger and we'll tranfer the call to the other room. Got it?"

Offering a quick nod and almost as if in a trans, Jared's hand moved forward picking up the phone and clicking off the light of the line he picked up. "S-Suicide Hotline. J-Jared speaking." Great, he's already making mystakes. Beads of sweat starting to glisten on Jared's forehead and the room was starting to feel a little cramped and overly heated. Jared knew it was all in his head. This must be what stage fright feels like.

Jared heard a quick click of meddal through the ear piece of the phone. "Hi." Came the gravely respnse on the other line. "I found my dad's gun."

For what seemed like an eternity, Jared stammered into the phone; the blood in his veins suddenly turning ice cold. "Wh-what?"

"I have my dad's gun." The voice repeated. "And I'm going to kill myself. i'm going to do it while I'm on the phone because I want the world to hear me blow my fucking brains out."

Just then Jensen's hand shot forward about to transfer the call.

"What are you doing?" Misha hissed, his fingers wrapping around Jensen's pale wrist.

Jensen stared at his friend as if he'd grown two heads. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm transferring the call."

Misha shook his head, fingers clinching around Jensen's wrist causing him to winse. "He didn't give us the signal."

"Atleast let me trace the call. The kid is holding a gun to his own head for crying out loud." Jensen tried; wanting so badly to rescue Jared from the caller.

Chad sighed empathetically at his apparently distraught friend. "Jensen man. You need to have a little faith that maybe Jared can save this caller without having us intervene."

Jensen's shoulders slumped in defeat as he sat back down. Knee thumping up and down nervously, annoying his friends with this constant movement but they chose to remain silent.

If Jared could guess, it was that the boy on the other end of the line was at least a year or two younger than him. "No... Wait... Just put the gun down and tell me why you are going to kill yourself?"

A harsh, sarcastic laugh broke through the other end. "Why am I going to kill myself? I don't have to tell you why I am going to kill myself college boy."

Watching Jared run his hand roughly through his hair, Jensen reached forward to click the transfer call button and once again, Misha stopped him. "But he gave the signal," Jensen pleaded.

"No he didn't," Misha argued, refusing to let go of Jensen's wrist. "The signal was to hold up one finger and he didn't do that,"

Once again Jensen leaned back in his chair; spine curved inward,, shoulders slumped and knee bouncing up and down once again.

jared leaned forward elbows resting firmly on the long wall attatched desk. "I think it's only fair since you're planning on killing yourself on the air; the world has the right to know why. I think you owe them at least that much."

"Shit. Okay, I'll humor you. My girlfriend broke up with me because I am a loser. Her words, not mine; my parents are dicks. Always telling me what an ignorent punk I am when they are the ones getting high, not me and school isn't going so well either. Actually I am failing all of my classes. Anything else you want to know before I splatter my brains all over the kitchen floor?"

"So you're choosing a permanent solution to a temporary promblem." Jared acknowledge nodding in confirmation on that assumption.

“Yeah. You could say that.” The voice snorted on the other line. “That pretty much sums it up. Anyway, I just thought I’d call so the world will know that they won’t have to worry about me any more because I am going to kill myself. It‘s the perfect ending to my miserable existence.”

“Okay.” Jared hummed in thought. “So you want everyone to know that you are going to kill yourself and you have a gun pointed at your head but I think a part of you wants help.”

“Bullshit.” The venomous voice spat. “I didn’t call for you to psycho analyze me. I called to say goodbye to the world That’s all.”

Inhaling deeply, concern coloring Jared’s voice. “If that was all, then you wouldn’t have called the Suicide Hotline. You would have left a note or put it in the newspaper. Anything other than calling us.”

“I’m not calling because I want help.” The caller argued once more. “So you are dead wrong in your assumption.”

Heaving a weary sigh. Jared was beginning to wonder if he would be able to save the caller or would he fail. The very thought of him failing caused his body to quiver. “What do you want to be when you graduate?”

“What?” The caller huffed in disbelief. He had just told the world that he was going to kill himself and this guy from suicide hotline wants to know what he want to be when he graduates? What the fuck.

“What do you want to be when you graduate?” Jared calmly repeated. “He knew his question confused the caller and he knew where he was going with it.

“What the fuck does that anything to do with this?” The caller admonished. If he didn’t die tonight from suicide, he sure as hell will from frustration.

“It has a lot to do with this.” Jared stated calmly. It would be the perfect leverage for the boy to choose life over death.

The caller sighed in resignation, voice heavy with defeat. “I want to become a defense attorney.”

A small smile quivered at the corner of Jared’s lips. “And why do you want to become a defense attorney?”

From the slight sound of rustling of clothing, Jared knew the boy had switched standing position. He could only imagine that the caller was getting a little sore from standing in one place for a long period of time. “I want to help people. There are so many of them out there who have been convicted and incarcerated for crimes they didn’t commit. I want to help them get the justice they deserve by fighting for their freedom.”

Jared mentally did a victory dance, he could work with this. “That’s a noble profession but you’ll never be a defense attorney if you kill yourself.”

Jared could almost picture the caller rolling his eyes over his lame attempt at dissuading him from doing himself in. “Is that the best you could do college boy? Because I already know all that. What else you got?”

The caller willing to stay on the other line was a good sign. It was apparent that he wanted to be saved. He was just looking for a reason that he would be worthy of saving. “Okay. Let’s play a game called hypothetical life okay?”

When the other caller did not respond, Jared took that as his cue to continue. “Alrighty then. Let’s say that you have graduated, not just high school but college and law school as well. A guy got arrested on a trumped up murder charge so he decided to retain you as his attorney, or the court appointed you for him and you are good at your job. You proved with evidence upon evidence that the man was innocent. You won the case and the man was set free. Now, let’s look at the same case but with a different scenario. You killed yourself so you never even got to finish high school because you are dead; years from now, that same man has been sent to prison for a crime he didn’t commit. His attorney failed him. He either died in prison at another inmates hand, or his own. Had you been alive, he could have been saved.”

“This is a stupid game.” The caller huffed but Jared could detect a note of doubt in the callers voice.

“Oh? And how is it stupid? If you kill yourself, then you are depriving that man of a proper defense or what ever other clients you may have in the future. You killing yourself could have a domino effect. Many future lives may be impacted on the decisions you make today.”

“But my parents don’t give a shit about me.” The voice was laced with grief. “If I kill myself, it wouldn‘t have an impact on them and as for me becoming that defense attorney, I think you were asleep during the part where I said that I am failing all my classes.”

“No.” Jared shook his head sadly. Wanting so badly to be able to wrap this caller in his arms until the pain subsided. “I wasn’t asleep. There is still time to bring up your grades. What you need is a positive outlet.”

“And what outlet is that?” The caller’s voice seemed strangled on the verge of tears.

“Your school is your outlet. Take all of your grief and all of your pain and pour it into your studies. Put everything you have into your classes. Let it be your main focus and no matter what anyone does to you. The more people try to hurt you and put you down, the more you focus on your school work because it is not going to always be like this. Trust me, I know. You have a bright future ahead of you and as long as you keep your eye on the prize, you will be able to achieve your goal and nobody can take that away from you. Not your parents, not your ex girl friend and not your peers. Nobody.”

“Yeah but no matter how hard I work, my parents won’t acknowledge me, I’m always going to be an ignorant punk to them.”

“You might be right.” Jared agreed. “But you have nothing to prove to anyone else but yourself. Forget what your parents say about you. What you think about yourself is more important than what anyone else thinks. Like I said before, suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. It’s not going to always be like this as long as you focus all of your energy into achieving your goal.”

“Let my school be my outlet huh?”

“Yeah.” Jared nodded. He had finally cut through the caller’s grief and into his hopes and dreams.”

“Shit.” The caller sniffled, a sob roughening the edge of that one word. “Fuck. I- I don‘t know what to say man. That’s some heavy shit you just laid on me. Some convincing heavy shit.” Then Jared heard a dull thud of meddle hitting wood, he could only guess that the caller had lowered the gun and placed it gently on the table. “Thank you Jared…. You just saved my life man.”

Jared heard the broken breaths of this caller as heavy sobs shook his body. “Place your phone between your shoulder and your ear and hold it there.”

“What?” The caller sobbed, not comprehending this new game they were about to play.

“Just trust me.” Jared offered and noting from the sound that the caller was following his instruction.

“Okay.” The voice came out small. Almost younger.”

“Good.” Jared gently praised. “Now take your arms and cross them until each hand reaches your shoulders.”

Once again the caller complied. “Alright. Now what?”

A soft smile caressed Jared’s lips. “Now squeeze.”

“I’m squeezing. Where are you going with this?”

“That’s me giving you a hug.” Jared offered. It was the best he could do to comfort this caller.

“Thank you man.” The caller’s voice was raw and saturated with tears. “Thank you so fucking much. I fucking owe you.”

Jared swallowed hard around the golf ball sized lump in his throat. “Just pay me back by living your life and achieving your goal.”

“I will.” Then there was a click at the other end of the line indicating that the caller had hung up.

Wiping his eyes furiously, another light lit up, Jared picked up the phone and hit the light on the switch board. “Suicide Hotline. Jared speaking.”

The voice on the other line was sobbing profusely but it wasn’t the sobs of grief and sadness, this one was of utter relief. “Hi Jared. I was about to call because I was contemplating suicide until I heard what you said to that caller. Thank you. You saved my life.”

Jared was dumb founded when the call was ended abruptly.

Jared was so engrossed in his work that he forgot about the guys on the other end of the glass which is why he nearly jumped out of his skin when the four guys barged in through the door.

Before Jared had a chance to compose himself, he was suddenly enveloped in his lover’s arms. Jensen’s hot breath fanning the curve of his neck that dipped into his shoulder. “Just when I didn’t think I couldn’t be any prouder….” The rest of that sentence hanging thickly in the air between them.

Jared’s arms snaked around Jensen’s waist, pulling himself in further. Jensen’s hot breath fanning over the shell of Jared’s ear and tickling the fine hairs. “Just when I thought I couldn’t even be any prouder….”

Just then the other three men burst through the door before Jensen had a chance to finish that sentence. “Job well done Jay.” Chad cried pulling Jared back and into what he considers a manly hug.  
“Now break it up guys.” Misha teased offering Jared a pat on the shoulder. “Well Jay. You did it. You saved a kids life.”

Jared’s cheeks were hurting from blushing so hard. He wasn’t used to this amount of praise and attention. “I didn’t save his life. I only gave him the positive material to save himself.”

“And he’s modest.” Christian observed. “Hey Mish, Why don’t you tell him what we were talking about.”

“In due time.” Misha held up his hand to stop the other men from spoiling the surprise prematurely. “Since that phone call, other’s had called in saying that they were contemplating suicide until they heard you talking to that caller. What you said had struck the heart of many of our callers. Any time you have time off from school and when you graduate, you have a job here waiting for you.”

“Really?” Jared beamed. His face glowing with true happiness.

“Yes really.” Chad chuckled amused at Jared’s reaction. “Now, lets get the hell out of here. There a scary movie on TV I am dying to see and I’m not going let you yahoos keep me from that.”

Sitting on the floor, Jared was sifting through Jensen’s collections of DVDs. It seemed that he had collected ever movie that had come out starting with the classics and ending with the most recent. 

Jared stopped when he came across one particular movie. He shivered when he looked at the picture of a man’s face covered in burn scars. A dirty black hat and a dirty and tattered orange and black shirt and it looked like he had knives for fingers. The eyes of this man was soulless. He looked like pure evil. Giving another full body shudder before something loud causing Jared’s head to jerk so fast to the sound of that bang that you would think he would have gotten whiplash.

Jared was on his feet lightening fast when he noticed someone standing out the window with a face resembling the one on the movie jacket still clutched in his hand. Eyes darting beside the figure, he noticed another face wearing a white hockey mask and another one a face that had no eyes. A scream tore from Jared’s throat. The DVD becoming air born as Jared tossed it into the air feet tripping over them selves as he ran towards the kitchen, leg catching the side table, Jared tried to stop his fall from being completed by grabbing the arm of the sofa missing entirely but it didn‘t stop the lamp from accommodating his fall. Handing lying blooding and cut from the shards of glass from the lamp as it exploded when it hit the floor.

Jensen was about to shove a bag of microwavable popcorn into the microwave when he heard a scream pierce through the silence of their home followed by a loud crash of something hard hitting the floor before shattering into many pieces.

Abandoning his task, Jensen rushed into the living room only to find Jared lying in a heap on the floor cradling his bleeding arm with the shattered remains of the lamp scattered around him.

Jensen immediately knelt down next to Jared to examine his cuts. “Well, it doesn’t look like you need stitches.” Frowning when he heard a soft sniffle. “Jared, what’s wrong?”

“There are three men outside with masks.” Came the quivering response.

Jensen wanted nothing more than to gather Jared up in his arms and holding him firmly into his protective embrace but he had more pressing issues that need attending to. 

Making his way through their apartment, his feet stomping across the floor heavier than needed,

As soon as he stepped out the front door, Jensen’s eyes zeroed in on the three culprits wearing the masks hunched over laughing their asses off. “You three… Inside… Now.”

As the three were about to walk past Jensen into his home, Jensen stopped them. “Take off the masks first.”

The three hesitantly remove the masks. “I should have known it was you now get inside.

As the three stepped in the door with Jensen behind them, one look at Jared sitting in the middle of shards of glass and they were all immediately contrite. “Shit Jared, we are so…” Tom started but Jensen stopped him.  
By running to Jared’s aid mentally kicking himself for leaving him there to bust his friends for their cruel Halloween prank. “I’m going to get Jared cleaned up. Don’t go anywhere.”

Jensen pulled Jared gently into the kitchen, his lover still shivering from the lingering residues of fear. “It’s okay.” Jensen spoke softly as he cleaned the shards of lamp glass from Jared’s arm causing him to wince at the more deeper cuts. “Sorry.” 

After Jensen had him cleaned up and his arm bandaged, he slid his arms around the taller man’s shoulders pulling him into his strong embrace. Rubbing soothing circles into his back. Jared quietly sighed, getting lost in the comfort Jensen provided.

Jensen reluctantly pulled pack, taking the pads of his thumbs and brushing away Jared’s tears. “Now lets go into the living room and confront your friends. I believe they have some explaining to do.”

Jared gave his lover a brief nod, inhaling a deep quivering breath, pulling himself up on unsteady legs.

With Jensen’s arm around him supporting his weight until he got his equilibrium back, they both made their way into the living room.

Jensen maneuvered Jared into the rocking chair while his friends quietly inhabited the sofa. Jensen remained standing, pacing the floor with authority before stopping abruptly to glare at the three men. “Okay, now give me one good reason why I shouldn’t throttle you or call the cops.”

“Look.” Answered Steve. “It was only a Halloween prank. We do it to each other every year. This time we chose to do it to Jared.” Then he focused his attention on Jared. “We really are sorry. We didn’t mean any harm.”

“Didn’t mean any harm?” Jensen cut in, his body vibrating with anger. “Like you didn’t mean any harm in leaving that headless crow on our door step?”

“Wait… What?” Asked Eric incredulously, confusion etched in his features. If he was covering up their previous morbid prank, this guy was one hell of an actor. Jensen thought to himself but not ready to voice that opinion just yet.

“Yeah.” Steve added, his facial expression matching the other two men on the sofa. “What are you talking about? What crow?”

Jensen sighed in exasperation, eyes round with disbelief. “What crow? Are you serious? Somebody left a headless crow on our steps. The police believe it to be a Halloween prank and then you three show up wearing these Halloween masks scaring the shit out of Jared causing him to get hurt.”

“We really are sorry for that.” Responded Tom, eyes moist from unshed tears. “But we didn’t put no headless crow on your porch.”

“Yeah.” Steve finished. “We’re not that damn morbid… Or sick.”

Jensen still looked unconvinced. “Right now, you guys are suspects.”

“Okay.” Eric challenged. “We’ll be your suspects but you will be sorely disappointed because we didn’t do it.”

“We’ll see.” Jensen threatened. His voice low and gravely. “But until they find out who did it, I will be keeping a close eye on you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a storm, the electricity goes out. In an attempt to rectify the situation, the guys find out that perhaps what happened with the headless crow was not a Halloween prank after all but something more sinister

Steve rolled his eyes. “If it helps you to feel better than by all means, keep an eye on us but when you find out that it was someone else who did it, I‘ll be the first to say I told you so.”

“We’ll see.” Jensen mumbled just loud enough for the guys to hear.

His head swiveled towards the hand that gently caressed his wrist. Concern etched into the faint lines on his forehead. “Don’t… Please Jen?” Jared pleaded, his own eyes welling up with tears, his bottom lip slightly quivering. “There my friends. Please?”

Jensen gently brushed a solitary tear from Jared’s cheek with the pad of his thumb before turning his attention back to the other three men sitting on the sofa. “I’ll let it go for now but only because I don’t want to hurt Jared any more than he is.”

The other three men nodded in agreement. 

All five men sat in awkward silence, each thinking of something to say to break the tension that hung in the air threatening to strangle them in it’s embrace. Eric looked over at Tom, face creased with concentration on being the first one to come up with a conversation. “Tommy, you remember when you got hit in the head by that flying toilet?”

“Yes.” Answered Tom cautiously. Almost too cautiously.

Eric bit his bottom lip, noticing how Tom became tense although his lover was strange that way. “You said you were on your way to class because you were late.”

“And?” Tom’s voice took on a hard edge.

Eric's eyebrows flickered up in quick thought and his head snapped back slightly as if he’d been slapped. “In all the years I’ve known you, you have never been tardy for any of your classes. What’s up with that?”

“Yeah.” Steve jumped in as if he were about to bust their dark haired friend. “You never even over sleep plus you live in a dorm.”

“Hey, there’s a first time for everything.” Tom’s voice now becoming defensive. “I can’t help that a stupid toilet hit me in the fucking head. Okay?”

“Listen Tom…” Steve was about to apologize when a clap of thunder reverberated through the sky causing the entire house to shake.

“Looks like we’re in for one hell of a storm.” Jensen informed although they were to nobody in particular.

The other guys hummed in agreement. 

All the guys looked at each other pairs of eyes matching with concern as they heard loud thumping against the window. It sounded like someone was continually throwing tiny pebbles at their home with no pause.

Steve stood up, Spine curved back, arms stretching as far as they could go revealing the pale strip of skin just beneath his shirt lining. “I think it’s time for us to go.”

“I don’t think so.” Jensen walked over to the window, shocked to see the large hail stones hitting against the window. “It’s hailing out and each ball seems to be getting bigger.”

The other four guys visibly jump at the sound of another clap of thunder followed by a wink from the lights. “Yup.” Jensen acknowledge still staring out into the inky blackness of the night as the storm and hail raged on. “I wouldn’t advise for you guys to be driving out in this. You could stay here for the night.”

“Yeah.” Tom agreed shyly. “I’ll just call my parents on my cell phone.” Since someone blew up the bathroom at the local college, all the students had to relocate to their parents homes or where ever they were staying before until the investigation came to an end. If it would ever come to an end.

As Jensen was walking over to the chair Jared was sitting in, the lights flickered off causing the guys to collectively gasp. “It’s okay, I’ll just grab a flashlight, go downstairs and turn on the generator.” Jensen soothed, hoping it would pacify his guests.

The other guys nodded in affirmation before realization suddenly struck them that Jensen could no way see their action in the pitch blackness of the room. “Yes sir.” Came Steve’s response. It was a good thing it was so dark or he would have witnessed the other guys sudden shock at him being so polite. He’s never polite. He was usually an a smart ass. “Do you need any help?” 

Again, the guys stared at him in disbelief. Steve never offered to lend a helping hand to anyone; perhaps he was finally growing up.

“Sure.” Jensen accepted without hesitation.

Jensen felt his way through the darkness like a blind man until he came across their emergency kit. “Got it. Okay, let’s do this.”

“Show me the way.” Steve said. He felt immensely ashamed for causing Jared’s injury like they did and he was willing to go that extra mile to earn Jensen’s forgiveness even when it meant doing some serious ass kissing by helping him get to the generator in the dark.

Jensen slid his thumb up the long, smooth, slender body of the flashlight. The button shifted upward with a distinct snapping sound.

The flashlight cast it’s eerie glow. strips of golden light lit up a small area around Jensen and Steve, dust particles floating and dancing in place from the beaming light.

The light began to shift forward as the two men walk slowly towards the basement door. 

The entire room was bathed in silence which each of the remaining four men lost in there own thoughts, eyes following the triangular strip of light sliding forward. This seemed to be their only source of entertainment at the time.

Jensen opened the basement door, feet carefully stepping down each step while he held onto the railing for leverage. Steve following behind but putting enough distance between them to prevent him from colliding into Jensen.

Once the two men disappeared, Tom was the first to speak. “Really Jared. We are so sorry for causing you to get hurt like that.”

“Yeah.” Eric agreed. “It was not our intention for you to get hurt. We felt that it would be funny to scare you with those masks like we do with each other; guess you could say, we didn’t think this one through but we did not leave that headless crow on your porch. That is too morbid even for us.”

“It’s alright.” Jared waved off their apology. “And I believe you about the crow. It’s just that Jensen… Well… He’s a little over protective of me. That’s all. He means well.”

“That’s okay. We….” Tom started before another sound of thunder rolled heavily across the sky ending in a deafening, sharp ear piercing clap causing Tom to literally jump into Eric’s lap clinging to him for dear life.

Jared’s form curled into the chair, trying to make himself look smaller as if it could hide him from the raging beast outside. More golf ball sized hail battered maliciously against the window.

“Here. Hold this.” Instructed Jensen handing the flash light to Steve. “Now I want you to shine the light on me so that I could find the generator switch.”

Steve silently took the flashlight from Jensen, casting the light in the direction of the generator.

Bending over, Jensen flicked on the switch. When nothing happened, he flicked it off then back on again. Still nothing. 

Steve stepped forward, feet nearly sliding out from under him before he twisted the upper part of his body to balance himself.

As Steve slipped, nearly falling on his ass, the golden glow from the flash light stuttered across the small area around Steve’s feet while his arms wind milled for balance.

“Shit.” Jensen hissed as he glanced down at the floor around Eric’s feet. “Fuel.”

“What?” Asked Steve a bit breathless from his near falling ordeal.

“Fuel.” Jensen repeated, A hint of anger and disgust colored his voice. “There is generator fuel all over this damn floor. Shine the flash light in front of me and down a ways.”

“Sure.” Steve complied immediately facing the lights direction towards the generator.

“Just as I thought.” Jensen bit, pounding the generator with his fist with a dull thud. A clear indication that he didn’t hit it nearly as hard as he wanted to. “Someone smashed a hole in it, draining it of its fuel.”

“What’s this mean?” Steve breathed in confusion. He’s never really seen a generator before so he really couldn’t understand its functions or lack there of in this one’s case.

“It mean’s someone drained it of it’s fuel.” Jensen repeated, venom laced in his voice. “Without fuel, we can’t run this generator and we can’t put any more fuel in it because somebody put a fucking hole in it.”

Steve could detect a note of accusation in Jensen’s voice. “Okay, if you’re not going to say it then I’ll say it for you; you are putting us on notice because you think that we did it as part of our Halloween prank and you know what? I’m not even going to try and defend myself against you. I’m done with that shit.”

“I don’t have time to do this with you.” Jensen attempted to walk past Eric when Steve raised the flashlight up towards the small rectangular window on the top right hand side of the basement. 

“Oh Jensen.” Steve said in a sing song voice. “I think you’d better take a look at this.”

Jensen stopped in mid step, eyes following the streak of light. “What the…”

“Looks like someone busted of the latch.” Steve interrupted. Happy to plead their case and dismiss the guilty charge. “Judging from the size of that window, myself, Tom and Steve would not have been able to squeezed our bodies through that window. Well, Tom might have been able to but he would have gotten stuck half way causing us to call for help to have him removed from that window. No, Someone with a smaller frame and dainty hips did it.”

“And how do you know this information?” Asked Jensen doubtful.

“I am working my way towards being a detective.” Bragged Steve, beaming with pride. “We were working on a paper on investigation. I don’t think it’s no longer a Halloween prank. Someone is harassing you or stalking you or both.”

“Well, maybe whoever broke in realized the window was too small.” Jensen challenged, not ready to give this up. “Maybe they broke in another way.”

Steve slid the flash light around the basement. “I don’t see the other two windows latches broken. They seem to be held firmly in place plus I see nothing else disturbed but this latch on this window.”

“Lets go up and gather some candles.” Jensen murmured, walking past Eric.

Steve followed behind Jensen, the flashlight showing them the way across the basement and up the basement stairs.”

Eric’s arms automatically slid around Tom, holding him in place as his poor boyfriend quivered against him. “Tommy here is afraid of the dark.”

“Oh.” Came Jared’s response. He was used to living in the dark. Especially when he lived with his parents, their electricity was constantly getting shut off due to his father drinking the money up instead of paying the bills. The one thing that put him on edge was the thunder and lightening. It was loud and scared the shit out of him. His father was a sadistic bastard, always tying him to a tree when they had violent weather while he and his buddies would look at the window with a beer in their hands and watch Jared scream and cry. It only added to their hysterical laughter.

Suddenly, part of the room became lit with the extended amount of candles casting dancing shadows on the wall. Tom and Eric sighed in relief, actually it was Tom. Eric wanted to have a little alone time with the man he held on his lap. Looking up embarrassed, “Uhhh. Tommy here is afraid of the dark.”

A small playful quirk pulled at the corner of Steve’s lips. “Well, never fear, God said let there be light and there was light.”  
Eric rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Please don’t start with the bible thumpin’ If I wanted that, I would go to church.”

Steve put a lit candle on the coffee table only to notice Tom sitting on Steve’s lap clinging to him in desperation but chose to ignore it. He wasn’t a complete asshole.

Jensen’s eyes furrowed together in a frown as he noticed Jared’s somber expression with a hint of intense fear lingering just below the surface. A gentle hand caressing Jared’s face. 

Jared leaned into the touch, causing Jensen’s heart to clinch to see his lover internally suffer like that.

Lifting Jared from the chair while Jensen slid his legs under him, then he lowered him to where he was sitting on his lap, arms sliding around Jared’s quivering body as the storm raged on. Pulling Jared against him in a protective embrace.

Jared laid his head gingerly on Jensen’s shoulder, soaking up the comfort this man had to provide.

Jensen’s fingers ghostly tracing up and down the length of Jared’s arm causing the skin to move beneath his touch. 

“I thought you were going to turn on the generator.” Jensen’s head shot up at the sudden sound of Eric’s voice.

“Yeah. About that…” Jensen cleared his throat.

“Someone busted a whole in the generator.” Steve finished for him earning himself a chastising glare from Jensen.

“So what does this mean?” This time Tom spoke. The bright warm flame from the candles causing him to relax.

“It means…” Jensen started when Steve was about to interrupt again. Jensen held up his index finger to stop him. “It means that it is broken. Someone put a huge hole in the generator and let all the fuel out. This is the best we can do.” Then he turned his attention to Steve. “Okay, this is where you come in with your evidence of a break in.”

“A break in.” Tom gasped, looking fearfully at his friends.

Jared slammed his face into Jensen’s shoulder. Clinging to him for dear life.

Steve nodded sadly. “Fraid so. The latch on one of the small windows have been broken and the it looks like someone took a sledge hammer to it. I don’t think we’re looking at a Halloween prank anymore. I think someone is trying to scare you.”

Jared pulled back, staring up at Jensen, The dim light making his eyes much more hollow, his frown lines deeper. “But why?” Jared’s voice watery with emotion.

Jensen pulled Jared back into his heat, trying to soothe his distraught lover while staring morosely at the three men sitting on the couch. “But we will get to the bottom of this.”

Steve was the only one to pick up on the accusatory tone. “But until then, Jensen is putting us on notice but on the up side, he’ll be sorely disappointed when he finds out that we’re innocent.”

Jensen swiped a hand over his face in frustration. “Listen, Why don’t we all turn in for the night. It’s late, we’re all in a bad mood due to the storm and unusual circumstances. Maybe things will start to look better in the morning.”

The guys were more then happy to let that matter drop. Everyone said their good nights as Jansen guided Jared up the stairs. The poor man still frightened with every crack of thunder slamming across the sky, ricocheting all around them.

Once they made it up stairs, Jensen pulled the blankets back, Jared scooted in quietly beside him. Jensen pulled him firmly against him, arm wrapped around Jared’s shoulder as the taller man pressed his ear against his lover’s chest.

“You’re really quiet tonight.” Jensen acknowledge, squeezing Jared against him.

Jared heaved a melancholy sight. “Just feeling depressed.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Asked Jensen, wanted so badly to put the smiles back on Jared’s face.

Jared shook his head against Jensen’s chest. “No. I just want you to hold me.”

A sad smile pulled at the corner of Jensen’s lips, one hand holding his lover firmly against him while the other hand petted his hair. “What ever you need.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jared awoke with a start tangled in Jensen’s unyielding limbs. “You Okay?” Jensen’s sudden voice startled Jared. 

Swallowing hard trying to get his heart beats to slow down, Jared nodded before finding himself abruptly wrapped into the firm embrace of his one true love.

Jared pressed his cheek against Jensen’s shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of lingering musk. “You were crying in your sleep again. Please tell what’s wrong.”

Jared’s stuttering wet breath caressing the dip in Jensen’s neck as Jared turned his head face buried into the crook of it. “mmsorry.”

Rubbing comforting circles into the small of his back, “There’s no reason to apologize baby. I just want to know what’s hurting you. Don’t shut me out… Please?”

Jensen felt Jared’s cheek brush against his own as his distraught lover nodded. “That storm. It just reminded me of when my dad used to tie me up to a tree and he and his friends used to laugh at me.”

Jensen kissed Jared’s quivering shoulder gripping him even tighter if that were possible. “And then that thing with the generator…”

Then he pulled back from Jensen earning himself a quizzical stare. “I know my friends didn’t do it. Please believe me when I say that.”

Jensen shook his head slowly. “Jared. We don’t have to talk about that now.”

Nodding his head vigorously, Jared knew he had to convince Jensen of his friends’ innocence or this will all end badly for everyone. “We do Jen. We do because I know them. They didn’t do it. If you don‘t believe that then please have faith in me that I am capable of making the right choices on who I hang out with.”

“But how do you know they didn’t put that headless crow on our porch or break into our basement and bust a big hole in our generator draining it of all its fuel?” Asked Jensen incredulously.

“Because.” Jared pleaded on behalf of his friends. “They were there when Genevieve orally raped me. They wanted me to go to the police and they would stand behind me. They even felt responsible for what she’s done. That is how I know they didn‘t do it. You have to trust me on this. Please?”

Jensen’s eyes softened, almost becoming watery as he spread his arms open wide. “I do trust you Jared…. C’mere.”

Jared leaned forward allowing Jensen’s arms to envelop him into a protective embrace. “They didn’t do it Jen.” His choked voice watery from emotion as the tears began to fall freely, cascading down Jensen’s shoulders.

“Shhh.” Jensen crooned. Rocking Jared back and forth. “I believe you Jared. I believe you. Shhhh. It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.”

Jared nodded followed by a hiccup in response. They stayed like that for several minutes until Jared finally calmed down. 

Jensen was the first to pull back this time, the pad of his thumb delicately brushing away Jared’s drying tears. “Are you feeling any better?”

Jared blushed at his miner break down. “Yeah. Sorry about that. Didn’t mean for it to happen.”

“No need to be sorry.” Jensen shrugged off Jared’s apology. “Besides, I’d be more concerned if you were keeping your tears bottled up. It’s just not healthy but now we have a more serious issue to deal with.”

Jared’s eyebrows furrowed in a confused frown. “What do you mean?”

Jensen bit his lower lip wondering how much he should tell Jared in his fragile state but decided complete honesty was the better route to take. “If your friends didn’t do it, then we have a serious problem.”

“You think someone’s out to get us?” Jared breathed, almost making a gasping sound.

“It’s a possibility.” Jensen reluctantly admitted. “This goes beyond Halloween pranking. What they are trying to accomplish is the key question here.”

“But why would someone be out to get us?” Asked Jared. His voice lingering on the brink of fear.

“That I can’t tell you.” Jensen answered as he stood up, hand out waiting for Jared to grasp it. “Because I don’t know. After breakfast, we’ll call the police. Sound good?”

“Yeah.” Jared nodded. “But I have another question, how are we going to make breakfast with no electricity.”

“I guess we’ll have to go out to eat.” Jensen offered. It’s been a while since him and Jared went out to any kind of restaurant. They could use a change of scenery.

“But what about my friends?” Jared asked. “What do we do with them?”

Jensen rolled his eyes in thought. “Hmmm. How about I take them with us and treat them to an apology breakfast?”

Before Jensen knew it, he was face to face with a wide toothy grin. “There’s that smile that’s been hiding beneath a frown.” Jensen teased before those same lips that were stretched into a wide smile was now pressing against his own in a long, luscious, orgasmic kiss. 

Pink tongue snaking out, tracing along the seam moaning against the unique flavor of Jensen’s hot cavern of his mouth.

Jensen eating up Jared’s moans, digesting them into a heady growl. 

Jared’s erected shaft pushing desperately against its denim confinement. Oh how he wished that they could just strip out of their constricted clothing and just have hot and sweaty sex right there on the bedroom floor but he was pretty sure that his friends not understanding the barriers of closed doors would end up barging in on them and catch them in a tangled mess. No, that was the embarrassment he could do with out.

A wine escaped deep in the hollow of Jensen’s throat and Jared could have sworn he’d never heard anything sexier.

Jared’s hips rocking back and forth against Jensen trying to gain the friction he so desperately needed.

Jensen obliged his lover, cocking up his leg, bending it as the knee bumping it against Jared’s legs that weren’t separated far enough for his to fit through. 

“Here.” Jensen spoke against the kiss, not breaking the contact as he lowered his leg pulling Jared towards the bed. Cocking his leg up once more, bending it slightly at the knee, Jared spread his legs in silent permission. His breath hitched as he felt his lover’s bent knee press forward against his denim clad erected shaft.

Jensen, resting the flat of his foot firmly on the edge of the medal part of the bed frame for leverage, his hand gripping Jared’s ass as he lifted his tall lover onto his knee.

“Oh God.” Jared cried out feeling the much need friction against his groin.

“That’s it baby.” Jensen breathed against his lips as Jared began riding his knee with unbridled passion.

His denim clad cock sliding roughly up and down Jensen leg. Hips rolling and dipping on every third roll.

Breaking their kiss with vigor, face slamming down into Jared’s shoulder, nipping and tasting the delicate flesh of where the shoulder dipped. Sucking a bruise into it every time Jared’s body slid forward. 

“Jen.” Jared wined into his shoulder. “I’m so close Jen.” Hips still rubbing roughly against Jensen’s leg. 

Gripping Jared firmly, Jensen simply nodded. “Come for me baby. Give me all you got.”

Unexpectedly, one of Jared’s mallet sized hands shot downward. Gripping Jensen’s neglected erection. Palming, squeezing and caressing it as he continued to ride his leg.

Jensen’s hips snapped forward as Jared applied the much needed pressure to his erected shaft. Eyes rolled back as a seductive moan slams through tightly clenched teeth. Nose wrinkle as he fucked himself into Jared’s hand causing his leg to slide forward and back against Jared’s cock.

Jared pumping vigorously along the length of Jensen’s leg. Pressing his dick against his lover’s muscular thigh. A half wine and half sob panting through out the room clinging to each other in desperation.

Suddenly Jared stilled, still holding on for dear life as he pulsated his load into his jeans dampening his lover’s leg, hand still gripping the hardened shaft. He felt Jensen come undone against him.

Both panting in the wet heat that surrounded them. They both held onto each other until their breathing returned to normal. 

Jensen pulled back. “Guess we’d better take a shower and clean up. Huh?”

Jared chuckled breathlessly. “Can’t. Remember?”

“Why’s that?” Asked Jensen amused. Thinking that Jared was joking with him.

“No power.” Jared reminded him.

Jensen shrugged his shoulders. “Doesn’t mean the plumbing don’t work.”

“Yeah it does.” Jared disagreed. “Because the water’s frozen.”

“Nope. Impossible." Jensen scoffed not ready to give up this argument. This was one he was going to win. “Because our plumbing is insulated.”

“True.” Jared agreed adding a nod. “But if the power is out, there will be nothing to keep the water from freezing. Even the insulation wouldn’t be able to protect it if it got cold enough.” 

“I don’t believe this.” Huffed Jensen walking past Jared and into the bathroom.

Apparently the faucets from the bathroom sink and the bathtub were conspiring against him just to prove Jared right. 

Jensen frowned as the faucets groaned but no water traveled through. Jared was leaning against the doorway of the bathroom wearing a smug grin.

Jensen couldn’t fault him for being right. He was however quite puzzled that Jared knew something about power and plumbing. “What else do you know about this stuff?”

Jared hummed in thought. “I know that this could have been prevented if we left the water running the size of a piece of thread.”

“I see.” Jensen nodded. “And why didn’t you tell me that last night.”

Jared mistook Jensen’s question for anger and took a step back mumbling his apologies.

Jensen immediately stepped forward embracing Jared into his arms. His warm breath caressing Jared’s ear. “I’m sorry Jared. I didn’t mean to say that. I’m not angry with you and hey, I have an idea, why don’t we just keep our same jeans on…. No changing them what so ever and we’ll gross your friends right out the window with the smell of our body funk. How’s that?”

Jared chuckled against Jensen’s shoulder followed by a sniffle. 

Jensen pulled back, dragging the pads of his thumbs tenderly across the bottoms of Jared’s eyelids. “I’m sorry I made you think I was angry. I was just teasing okay?”

Jared gave his lover a brief nod before a small smile split his lips. “Good. Now lets go before your friends think we sneaked off into the sunset.”

Both men made their way downstairs. Eyes darting around the room until they came to settle on Tom and Eric staring through the open door.

“Guys.” Jensen complained with no real heat in his voice. “Isn’t it a bit too cold to be having the door open?”

“Come look at this.” Eric ignored Jensen’s question.

Jensen moved forward with Jared at his heels. “What?”

“The entire neighborhood is without power.” Eric responded without turning around. 

“Can’t believe it full fledged snowed.” Jensen commented to anyone in particular. “There’s at least three inches here.”

“Five.” Tom corrected. “I checked the internet on my cell phone… Before the battery died and it‘s in the middle of October. It never snows in October… At least it’s not supposed to.

Jensen’s eyes scanned the area, taking in all the power servicemen working on the line. “Hopefully we’ll have some power back soon.”

“You two smell like fuck sweat.” Eric remarked as his nose wrinkled in disgust. Two guys having sex is one thing; hell, he and Tom do it all the time but at least they have the audacity to shower.

“Plumbing’s broke.” Jensen’s explained before clearing his throat, crimson blush visible on his cheeks. Luckily the other guys mistook it for the cold trespassing through the door so Steve shut it. “So where’s the other stooge? There were three of you right?”

Tom cocked his head the side. “Stooge?”

Eric nudged Tom gently in the side. “The three stooges. He’s referring to us as the three stooges.

“Oh.” Tom breathed. “Which one am I? Mo? Larry? Curly? I wanna be Mo.”

Jensen chuckled in amusement this time. “The one that is missing is Mo, He’s Larry.” Pointing at Eric. “And you… You’re curly.”

Tom’s eyebrows furrowed together in a pout. “But I don’t wanna be curly. He’s bald and I’m not bald.”

Jensen chuckled again. “You don’t have to be curly to be bald. You kinda have his personality.”

Eric interrupted a protest that was about to be made by Tom. “Well in that case, Mo’s downstairs cleaning up the mess from the fuel. Said he didn’t want the house exploding and us getting blamed for that too.”

“Yeah.” Tom added shyly. “You really hurt his feelings when you accused us of putting a hole in you generator.”

“And.” Eric finished. “Steve usually takes credit for the pranks he pulls because he’s proud of them. “He was down right pissed off when he discovered that someone had put a hole in your generator and hurt when you accused us of doing it.”

“How did he get the water?” Jared acknowledge as if he were just waking up in the middle of the conversation. “All the pipes are froze.”

“From the snow over there.” Eric responded pointing out the window towards the bare spot in the snow.

“If you guys will excuse me.” Jensen mumbled. “But I have an apology to make.” And he was gone before the other guys acknowledged his self dismissal.

Jensen grabbed an extra scrub brush before opening the basement door.

Steve didn’t even look up when he heard pounding against the stairs getting closer.

“Mind if I help?” Jensen asked. “His voice feathery soft as if he would scare off a violent, frightened animal if he raised his voice any higher.

“It’s your house.” Steve mumbled with out looking up. His hands pressing down on the scrub brush he was holding, the bristles flattening at the pressure.

Jensen slowly lowered himself to his hands and knees, mimicking Eric’s actions with his own scrub brush. “This is quite a mess down here.”

“Yup.” Steve agreed before adding, “Just thought I’d get busy on cleaning up this mess because it’s a fire hazard. I tried to fix the hole in your generator but it’s too big, the fuel would leak out when you go and try to turn it on, one little electrical spark and kaboom. Your house is blown to smithereens.”

Jensen nodded, contrite when he heard the heavy sadness that colored this man’s voice. “Listen umm… Jared and I were talking and I feel I haven’t treated you fairly and I’m sorry.”

“Really.” Steve scoffed, scrubbing even harder at the stain from the fuel. “So we’re not on your watch list?”

The heat and venom laced in those words stung Jensen a little. “No. You’re not. It was wrong for me to accuse you when I didn’t have the evidence to back that up so you accept?”

“I’ll think about it.” Steve smirked as he continued to scrub. “But will you forgive me if I told you that you need a new generator?”

“I thought that much.” Jensen admitted as he continued his scrubbing.

Confusion etched into Jensen’s features as he watched Steve lower his head to the floor, nose touching the concrete as he inhaled deeply. “Gasoline smell is gone so you’re safe.”

Jensen stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans. Steve followed suit mimicking Jensen’s movements. “So what’s the plan now?”

“I’m going to call the police.” Responded Jensen. “And file an official police report now come on Mo; lets get our asses up stairs. It‘s freezing down here.”

Steve stopped in mid step at the nick name Jensen just gave him. “Who?”

“Mo.” Jensen blushed. “It from…”

“The Three Stooges.” Steve interrupted. “I got it but why did you call me Mo?”

“B-Because.” Jensen stammered hoping against all hope that he didn’t insult the guy. “You remind me somewhat of Mo, minus the hitting part. Eric is Larry.”

“And Tom is curly.” Steve finished for him. A smile gracing his lips. “I get it now that’s pretty good.”

“So umm.” Tom carefully asked. “Jared. Are you okay now?”

When Jared didn’t respond; just gave their friend a quizzical stare. “I mean, last night you seemed a little sad. Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Jared spoke quietly. “It’s just with all that’s going on, I had a lot on my mind. Still a little bit shaken by the hole in our generator I mean someone is breaking in without us knowing. What do we make of that? Are we even safe?”

“That’s a good question.” Jared, Tom and Eric all three turned their heads at the sudden voice coming from the open basement door. “Our best bet right now is that I call the police, file a report and then I’ll treat you all to an apology breakfast.”

“You don’t have to go all out for us.” Eric gently protested. “We accept your apology and we have our own money.”

“No need to get all wet over it.” Jensen joked. “It’s just an all you can eat buffet at Big Boys.”

“Oh.” Clapped Tom bouncing on his toes. “I’m gonna have the French toast. I haven’t had that in a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Flapping his arms frantically, his mouth opens to scream but the sounds are cut off by a rush of water, his head being pulled under the abyss once more. Once the waves have passed over his head, the water began to calm. Sighing with relief as his expanding lungs fill with the clean ocean air. Body floating aimlessly into the ocean; he is no longer drowning. He swivels his torso, arms battling against the heavy weight of the water that seems to be holding him in it’s firm grip. One soaked hand, dripping with salt water, fingers folding slowly into claws before turning into fist, rubbing the saltwater from his eyes, head turning sharply from left to right, front and behind, heart palpating wildly in his chest as he realizes he is miles away from land. How’d he get out here? Did he really jump off that bridge 9 months ago? Was the life he had been living a dream brought on by delirium? None of this made any sense. What about Jensen? His friends? Were they a figment of his own imagination? If that were the case, he must have such a vivid and creative one to conjure up such plots and dilemmas such as these. 

Caught up in in tangled web of his thoughts, he didn’t hear a wave come crashing by until it slammed over his head, the currents pulling him down in their deathly grip. Fingers trying to claw at the liquid abyss. Trying to pull himself free but there is no leverage, no ocean floor for his feet to touch every time he got pulled under. The water seemed to stretch on for ever. A giant wave lifts towards the sky before it comes crashing down at full force on top of Jared’s head. A blow like that could rip a normal person to shreds but he’s still here, he’s still struggling for his life. He tries to scream underwater but the currents are pressing against his esophagus, crushing them. His lungs burning from lack of oxygen as his stomach involuntarily heaves inward, trying to push the thick walls of water from his breathing space. 

Suddenly, the water calms once more and his arms pull him with draining strength, breaking the surface. Not sure if it’s due to his own delirium but he sees a boat. At last he is saved. He screams until he’s horsed. Eyes burning with a mixture of salt water and frustration as the figure appears not to have heard him. He rips his arms from the water’s violent grasp and he waves frantically, crying out in desperation. “HEY MISTER… MISTER… CAN YOU HEAR ME? HELP ME…”

The figure in the boat looks his way but doesn’t see him. Just looks past him. 

Suddenly realization hits him like a freight train. The man looks familiar but he can’t seem to put his finger on the face he’s seen before. This man is beautiful. His body glowed as if he were a guardian angel. The bright green prismatic eyes flecked with gold staring right through him as if he weren’t even there. Face creased with concentration, “Hey.” Jared yells, his voice getting lost and carried off in the wind and the pounding waves. 

Finally those prismatic eyes are staring right at him, boring holes into him, turning cold and calculating. 

His plush lips open and sounds start forming into words. A poem flows evenly from his mouth in a beautiful harmonic whisper that only Jared could hear.

Caught in the undercurrents of his life  
Quickly drowning in his strife  
Every time he fights and comes up for air  
Another wave drags him down into despair.   
To the bottom he sinks all the way  
And he wonders if he should stay  
He pulls himself back up with all his might  
He doesn’t know why he should fight  
Another wave comes crashing by  
Over his head, why can’t he die?  
Drowning, drowning all the way  
And he wonders if this will be the day  
Darkness, darkness come rescue me  
Take me away through all eternity.  
It’s way too much for me to bare  
Release my spirit if you care.  
Another wave, how can this be  
Why not set my spirit free?  
Falling, falling, again, he sinks down  
Flapping his arms, he continues to drown.

Don’t drown Jared. It’s time for you to wake up. Wake up Jared wake up. Disembodied heads start swirling around Jared; heads of the people from his past and he remembers them. He doesn’t want to remember but their faces are forever embedded in his mind. There are all yelling and their words and insults bleed together into mindless drabble but he knows their words aren’t kind in nature as all the eyes are glaring at him, the hateful tones pounding in his ears deafening out the waves. The nameless figures continues to tell him to wake up, over and over again like a mantra and he can’t comprehend what the words mean. He must be in hell. It’s not the fire and brimstone hell he’s learned about in church when he was a little boy. This was his own personal hell and that one voice pierces through the shouting of disembodied heads. “Wake up Jared. You have to wake up.”

A scream tore from his panic ridden body. Fingers clawing their way through the darkness that grips him into its icy void. “Jared… Wake up. Come on sweet heart wake up for me.”

Jared’s eyes snap open, panting for breath as he sees Jensen leaning over him in bed. Concern etched in his features, a pair of arms are holding his own to stop the violent thrashing. “Jared?”

Before Jensen has time to react, Jared is in his arms clinging fiercely. His body is a mess of nerves. Jensen’s arms immediately circles around Jared’s waist. Gripping him just as tight as his tall frightened lover’s breathing has become ragged, almost gasping for air. 

Kissing the delicate flesh in the crook of Jared’s neck. “Shhhh. It’s okay babe. I’ve gotcha.”

Jared’s body vibrating with fear. Fingers digging into Jensen’s T-shirt, fists balling the faded fabric trying to pull Jensen impossibly close. His brown hair clinging with sweat on his forehead.

Jensen lifted Jared with ease onto his lap, rocking him as if he were a mere child. Petting his hair that was drenched with perspiration..

Jared dipped his face into the crook of Jensen’s neck his hot breath fanning its delicate flesh as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Jensen’s pulled back slightly making sure he kept the constant contact. “You want to talk about it?”

Taking a hard swallow that appeared to be such a challenge for Jared, “Th-The d-dream but it-it’s n-not r-real. I can’t b-be real. It-it was a d-dream.”

Jensen’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Jared spoke to him in fragments. “Okay… Okay… Just take an easy and just breath in real slow…”

Jared complied, his body jerking involuntarily as he tried to exhale the used breath he just filled his lungs with. Jensen gently massaging his neck in the effort to relax him. “Okay. That’s it. Now start off slowly and tell me about your dream.” 

Jared pondered over his dream for a few minutes trying to make sense of it all so that he wouldn’t sound like a blabbering idiot. Slowly he began to recount the images in vivid details since they were still fresh in his mind. He even recited the poem that dream Jensen threw his way.

Jensen blinked, finally comprehending the details of his dream and he nodded thoughtfully. “That’s quite a dream. I think I can help you on it’s meaning though.”

Jared’s head shot up towards Jensen hopeful. “Okay. I’m listening.”

Jensen pulled Jared in a one arm hug before lying him back down on the bed, Jared’s head lying on Jensen’s chest, he could hear his steady, strong heartbeats through his faded gray T-shirt. Jensen in return squeezed Jared against him. “The water you described, you said that you were pretty sure it didn’t have an ocean floor right?”

Jensen felt Jared nod against his chest in response.

“Okay, and you kept getting dragged down by a current of some kind after the waves slam over your head. I think judging by your dream, I would say it’s your subconscious trying to deal with everything that is going on with you. The water represents the hold your past still has over you. You are flapping your arms trying to break free from your past. You said every time you would come up for air and the water would calm that suddenly another wave would come crashing over your head and you would be pulled under once again. Judging with what’s been going on around here lately, you feel like your drowning. You are being so bombarded with all these vicious pranks or whatever the police are now calling them that you are feeling so overwhelmed with it all. The fact that the ocean has no floor, means that with your past, you never felt grounded, you were constantly struggling for survival. That also explains why you couldn't fine any land, just more stretches of water." 

“But what about you in the boat?” Asked Jared in an almost whisper, afraid of breaking the moment.

Jensen hummed thoughtfully. “I’m your present. You keep calling out to me because you are trying to get back into the present when the past keeps dragging you down. The reason I can’t hear you in the dream is because in your subconscious, you haven’t reached the present because the past keeps dragging you down. The poem I recited in your dream is a way of your subconscious to make contact with the here and now. Any idea why the past has such a hold on you after 9 months? “

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Jared simply nodded. “I can’t help but wonder that it’s someone from my past that is harassing us especially after that cop told us that they are no longer looking at it as a Halloween prank; that someone might be out to hurt us.”

Placing a ghost of a kiss on Jared’s temple, “I wish I could tell you something that would put your mind at ease but at this point, all I can say is that it’s a possibility.”

Jensen felt Jared’s body shudder against his firm embrace. “It’s okay baby. I’ll protect you. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Jared was rifling through Jensen’s movie collection, hoping against all hope that his friends wouldn’t repeat their stupid Halloween prank. He kept looking towards the window expecting to see their Halloween masked faces, steeling himself against whatever else his friends had in store for him and that’s when he saw it, a white, rectangular envelope taped to the window, the corner of it blowing carelessly in the wind.

Putting the stack of DVDs down in front of the shelves they once occupied, Jared made his way towards the door. Opening it slowly, carefully looking from left to right as expecting his friends to jump out from the back of the house and start yelling or egging him. Stretching his arm towards the window, his fingers grasping the envelope. Turning it over in his hand surprised that it was addressed to him, Jared gingerly stepped back closing the door.

Immediately, he tore the envelope open. His face began to pale as his blood ran cold, with shaky fingers, the envelope fell effortless to the floor spilling out its contents.

“Jared?” Came the voice from the kitchen. “Why is there a draft in…”

Jensen stopped in mid sentence as he saw the envelope and the pictures lying around Jared’s feet. Jensen was there lightening fast as he noticed the look of horror on Jared’s face. 

Kneeling down to pick up the envelope and it’s contents, Jensen looked at each picture. Who ever sent these must have access to a Polaroid camera but those were obsolete since digitals have replaced them. 

Someone had been at their home the night the power went out judging from the glossy images of Tom, Eric and Steve all camping out in the living room and another picture of Jared and himself asleep in bed and there was a heart around Jared’s head and beside it in red, fancy, cursive writing was the word MINE.

A cold chill ran down Jensen’s spine. Pulling Jared into his heat, Jensen began murmuring comforting nonsense into his lover’s ear. It was clear to him now that Jared is the target and Jared knew all along. Deep down buried in his subconscious, he knew but why would someone would want to hurt such a beautiful human being like Jared? The bigger question is, who is targeting his lover?”


	9. Chapter 9

The police officers rifled through the pictures, studying each one carefully. “Well, I don’t think you need me telling you this Mr. Ackles but your boyfriend is the target of someone’s obsession.”

Jensen had to bite off a snide comment to that matter of fact answer. Duh, it was as obvious as the fat, red nose on the cops face which by the way, didn’t look like it belonged there in the first place. “Yeah, we kinda figured that out… sir.”

The younger cop whispered something in his partner’s ear. In response the older cop stuck the entire envelope into a plastic zip lock baggie. “These will have to go into the evidence bin. Make it top priority that we find the sick son of a bitch and bring them to justice.” Then he turned his attention to Jared and Jensen. “What surprises me is that your stalker used a Polaroid.” 

“Stalker?” Jared’s voice hitched. Beads of sweat exploding all over his forehead, his heart palpating savagely in his chest, his blood running ice cold. Since when did a cruel Halloween prank turn from a simple harassment to stalking? All of this was getting to be too much.

Jensen placed his hand comfortingly on his back, rubbing gentle, soothing circles. “Wait…. Why does a person using a Polaroid camera sounds so surprising?”

The older cop shook his head. “Because, Polaroid’s are obsolete. They don’t sell them at stores anymore; not since digitals were invented and marketed.”

 

The younger cop looked a little apologetically at Jared and Jensen, They couldn’t help to wonder if that was his trade mark expression. 

“Mr. Padalecki, Ackles… The only way a person could get their hands on a Polaroid Camera is if they purchased one online like ebay or Amazon. Or if they purchased one from the antique camera shop we have here in town but either way you go, that kind of camera is now expensive. Digitals are the better way to go because you never have to by the blank pictures to load them up with which is why this puzzles me so much. Why would a person go through so much trouble as to use a Polaroid instead of a digital? It’s just mind boggling.”

The older cop nudged his partner in the side with his elbow. “My money’s on the camera shop here in town. Let’s go there and talk to the owner, I want receipts on all the customers they had in the last month.”

“Don’t we need a warrant for that sir?” The younger cop reminded him.

“Of course.” The older cop cleared his throat slightly embarrassed. “We’ll also need to have a specialist come in to look at the picture, find out the year, make and model of the camera that picture came from.” Then he turned his attention back to Jared and Jensen, “We’ll find out who is stalking you Mr. Padalecki. We’ll also have some of our boys watching your place in case the perp comes back.” With the tip of his hat, both cops were gone. 

Jared nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the arm that was once on his back, abruptly swing around his shoulders. “Sorry.” Jensen murmured in his ear when he felt his lover jerk. Kissing him just below the ear as a way to sooth out the tenseness that now invades Jared’s body.

Jared leans his forehead on Jensen’s shoulder. “I don’t get it?”

“Don’t get what?” Asked Jensen, rocking his lover in a slow dancing fashion.

“Why would anyone take such care in stalking and harassing me like that? My mom left and my dad threw me away. Kids at my other school was more than happy to see me leave so why would someone be doing this to me?”

“C’mere.” Jensen responded pulling Jared with him.

Jared allowed Jensen to lead him up the stairs not once questioning his lover’s methods. 

Once they were up stairs, Jensen pulled him into the bedroom and sat him on the bed. “I think what we need is something to help us unwind.”

Ignoring Jared’s quizzical expression which would have been comical hadn’t it been for the seriousness of the situation. Jensen leaned forward, nose nuzzling just below Jared’s earlobe. Lips ghostly grazing the delicate flesh, his breath hot and heavy against his ear drums causing his dick to twitch and his breath to hitch. “We haven’t been doing this enough lately and I kinda miss it.”

“Me too.” Jared breathed, his dick stretching uncomfortably in his tight jeans.

“Good.” Jensen’s voice is weighed with need. “Let me take care of you.”

Swallowing hard, Jared could only manage a nod in response. 

Placing his hand on Jared’s chest, “You’re heart’s beating fast. Are you scared?”

Jared shook his head vigorously, wanting Jensen to hurry up and free his swollen member. “Are you nervous?”

Again, another vigorous shake of the head. “Then tell me what you’re feeling Jared.”

“Excited.” Jared panted, trying to will his hands not to grab his chatty lover and start fucking his brains out right then and there.

Jensen pulled back, studying Jared’s facial expressions. He must have found something satisfactory because the corners of Jensen’s eyes crinkled into a smile, his fingers in feather like movements tracing the contours of Jared’s features, smoothing away any stress lines that may linger in the confines of his flesh. One arm snaking around his shoulders while his other arm slowly sliding away from his face down to his chess, tweaking his nipples that lie beneath his blue flannel shirt. The tip of Jared’s rock hard shaft leaking in a steady flow of pre cum. Hands sliding further south, fingers grazing his leaking erection. 

Jared’s legs fall lazily apart allowing Jensen’s hand to fit easily between his legs. Cupping his hard on, the tips of his fingers rubbing against his balls.

Jared’s eyes roll back, lips curl into a seductive sneer and he begins fucking himself against Jensen’s hand without thought. His body moving out of its on volition. “I love you so much.” Jensen’s voice is heavy with emotion. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you. I will protect you now lay back and allow yourself to forget everything that’s been going on. Let me help you.”

Nodding his head, Jared let himself fall back on the bed. Eyes closed, legs spreading wider to accommodate Jensen’s hand.

He almost mourned at the loss before he felt the weight of Jensen climbing up the length of his body stopping when he was perched evenly on Jared’s denim clad cock. Rolling his hips torturously eliciting a moan from deep within Jared’s throat; almost like an animalistic growl.

Jensen’s hips dipped down causing Jared to thrust up against him. With each of Jared’s thrusts, Jensen slid the length of his denim clad shaft against Jared’s. “J-Jen… P-Please.” Jared stammered, his voice heavy with need sounding as if he were already fucked out. “I-I n-need-m-more. I’m gonna cum in my pants. Please Jen.”

“Shhh.” Jensen crooned placing his index finger gently against Jared’s lips.

Swiveling the upper part of his body, he leaned over towards his right, opening the drawer of the nightstand retrieving a bottle of lube.

His finger fumbling clumsily with Jared’s button until they finally popped open. Jared’s body quivering with every delicate touch, every tender movement. His nerve endings feeling ultra sensitive, he feared he would cum on the spot. 

Before Jared knew it, they were both naked, Jensen’s tongue darting in and out his puckered opening, the tip of that tongue tracing of the wrinkles causing Jared to squirm. 

Jensen smiled as Jared moved against him, tongue licking and piercing through that rectal opening, it’s walls moving against his tongue’s caresses. 

“J-Jen p-please.” Jared panted, body vibrating with every nerve coming alive.

Lubing up his index finger, gingerly massaging Jared’s hole.

Jared attempted to buck up at the contact but Jensen placed a steady hand on his abdomen to hold him in place.

Slowly that finger pressed at the tightened entrance. “Just relax.” He gently instructed, slowly Jared’s spinxter was showing little resistance. 

Jensen pushed the tip on his index finger into the entrance.

The intrusion started to burn. Jared tensed up, his opening clenching around the tip of Jensen’s forefinger. 

Jensen began massaging the creases of Jared’s opening to smooth out the firm lines. “C’mon Jared. I need you to relax for me.”

Jared nodded jerkily. Inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth in attempts on relaxing his body. It seemed to do the trick because Jensen’s finger slid in further pushing past the resisting walls of Jared’s rectum.

Jared gasped when Jensen immediately found his sweet spot.

Jensen felt Jared’s muscles relax around his finger when his lover started fucking himself against his hand. His muscles dragging deliciously up and down the length of his forefingers. Smiling to himself, he knew that his tall wreathing lover was ready for the addition. Taking the lube, his squeezed it, watching it drip out of the bottle and landing on his middle finger.

Adding the middle finger, Jared began to tense up once more. This part was a lot tougher than the first as Jensen knew it would be. Taking his other hand, Jensen wrapped his arm around Jared’s quivering thigh. Dipping his head into the inner part of it, Jensen began leaving a trail of kisses.

The back of Jared’s head slammed into the pillow, his body vibrating with excitement, his inner wall muscles giving way allowing the second finger entrance. 

Scissoring the fingers back and forth against Jared’s sweet spot as his lover’s abdomen began to roll and Jared slid his body up and down the length of the bed against Jensen’s two fingers.

Next came finger number three, same slow step regimen he used for the other two until he felt Jared was open enough to receive him. 

Jared whined in disappoint when he felt a sudden emptiness as Jensen pulled his fingers out. “Shhh.” Crooned Jensen as he lubed his hardened shaft nice and slick. Pressing the head into Jared puckered opening.

Feeling the stretch and burn of Jensen’s swollen member caused Jared’s muscled to lock but only briefly as Jensen began nuzzling the hard knobs of Jared’s nipples, smiling as they stood erect.

Before Jared knew it, Jensen was fully sheathed inside him. Jared’s spinxter fitting around Jensen’s leaking cock like a spandex glove and it felt so warm and tight in there.

As soon as Jared was fully relaxed, Jensen began to move in and out slowly, Allowing his lover to get used to being so full. 

Jared lifted his legs, wrapping them around Jensen’s waist; the heels of his feet digging into the small of his back, pushing him further in.

Jensen moved at a steady pace, enjoying his lover wreathing beneath him, heavy lidded eyes glazed over with lust, body glisten with perspiration, Deep panting breaths filling the velvety quiet of the room and Jensen felt he’s never seen anything so beautiful.

Jared could feel the gentle glide of Jensen’s cock, the helmet grazing ghostly against his prostate and suddenly it wasn’t enough. He need more. He didn’t need gentle. No. He needed Jensen to fuck him through the mattress like a savaged beast. 

His breathing coming in short bursts, his eyes became feral and he was fucking himself on Jensen’s cock with such urgency. A moan slammed through his tightly clenched teeth. 

Jensen leaned down, his lips slamming into Jared’s with desperation eating up those moans, devouring them.

Jared’s heart beats violently in his chest as his body becomes over heated and Jensen’s movements become more urgent.

Like wild animals they are pumping against each other, who is the hunter and who is the prey?

Jensen’s let’s out a half sob and half moan against Jared’s kiss plumped lips. Tongues fucking and pressing against the other trying to get the upper hand.

Jensen’s breathes broken breaths before he feels the heat in his abdomen ignite like molten lava, he is soaring on the highest wings of ecstasy and he prays he never comes down. He wants to prolong this moment but his need is too intense. The volcano is on the verge of erupting. His balls become heavy as they slap against Jared’s ass. 

Jensen’s movements begin to stutter as he starts filling Jared with his seed, hot and sloppy. His face is now buried in the crook of Jared’s neck, he holds his lover painfully tight through the after shocks of his orgasm.

Jared feels something hot enter his body and he knew he could hold off no longer, the room swirling in white, he feels like he is floating right before his body convulses beneath Jensen, his cum spraying all over his stomach between them.

Jensen holds Jared tightly through out his orgasm. Both riding out the after shocks.

Body well spent, Jensen collapse on top of Jared, both waiting to come down from their ecstasy high and letting the cum dry between them.


	10. Chapter 10

Jared is now working the lines as if he’s done all his life. Jensen beaming with pride at the man Jared had become.

Misha leans towards Jensen, watching Jared’s fingers hit the lights on the switch board taking one call at a time. “The man’s a natural.”

“Yeah.” Chad smiled. “Where’ve you been hiding him all your life?”

“Believe me.” Admitted Jensen. His face was starting to ache from smiling too long. “I’m just as surprised as you are.”

“The man could work magic on the callers.” Christian offered but you could hear the awe in his voice.

Jared just got done talking a caller down from the ledge of a three story building using the same lines he had on the first caller he saved. Putting the phone down, another line lit up. Jared picked up the phone and hit the switch. “Suicide Hotline, this is Jared speaking.” 

“Oh Jared.” Came a sultry voice on the other line causing his face to pale considerably. “My home life is a mess. I’m thinking about ending it all.” The voice dripping in a seductively mocking tone,

Suddenly the room felt too hot and vacuumed packed Like someone had just sucked all the air out; Jared knew this was the beginning stages of a panic attack but he couldn’t seem to get it under control.

“What the hell’s goin’ on?” Misha whispered as the guys watched Jared’s reaction.

“Jared? Are you still there?” Came that same sickly sweet voice. A purr at the end of the caller‘s words but he could still hear the danger in the undertones. “Or should I jump off the bridge? What do you think caller number seven?”

Swallowing hard, Jared tried to collect himself. “Well… I…”

The caller ignored his lack of ability to perform words. “Should I do that? It’s what you tried to do two days before Christmas? Oh, I was on that bridge caller number seven. I swear it was the most action I got all day is watching you about to plummet to your watery grave. So is this what I should do caller number seven? Can you help me?”

“Transfer the call.” Jensen hissed already on his feet.

“Already on it.” Responded Misha switching the lines.

Jensen just barley made it to that glass door when he saw Jared jerk forward, his stomach heaving all of it’s contents onto the floor.

Before Jared knew it, he was leaning heavily against the solid familiar warmth. He tried to look up only to have his stomach rebel against him once more. It felt like it was turning inside out from the force of his regurgitation.

Jensen pulled Jared into his heat, his hand pressing Jared’s head to his shoulder, not the best choice of action while his boyfriend is still purging his intestines all over the floor. He ignored the sudden warmth of vomit traveling down the curve of his shoulder and arm. It didn’t matter. He was washable and Jared needed the contact. 

Rubbing soothing circles in the small of his back. “It’s okay Jared. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Jared’s eyes watering from the powerful burn the vomiting brought to his throat and his sides clinched from the force of his regurgitation. Every time he thought he was done and he was able to breathe, another wave of nausea hit him and more chunks of vomit spewed forth. It didn’t really help that Jensen was there taking the brunt of his stomach waste.

When he stomach was finally empty, he dry heaved a couple of times, body shaking furiously against Jensen’s. “Shhh.” Jensen crooned in his ear. “Just take deep breaths. That’s good. You’re doing fine.”

As soon as Jared’s cheeks begun to get their complexion back, Jensen stood up pulling Jared with him.

Jared felt himself being pulled into a standing position. He wasn’t yet coherent enough to know exactly who was pulling him gently out of the room. All he knew was that he was safe.

As soon as Jensen and Jared exited the first room, Misha stood up. “Hen Jen. Why don’t you just get him home. Both of you take the day off. You need it.”

Jensen gave his dark haired friend a grateful smile before Christian spoke up. “Yeah and hey man, I transferred the call as soon as Jared looked as if he were going to spew chunks so you’re covered.”

Jensen nodded at Christian. “Thanks and if the cops have any questions as I’m sure they will, just send them my way.”

“No Prob man.” Responded Christian as he smacked Jensen on the shoulder. “You know us, we’ve always got your back.” Then Christian’s head jerked back as the pungent odor offended his nostrils. “Yeah, get your ass out of here because the two of you stink.”

Giving his friends one final nod, Jensen pulled Jared out of the building.

Once they got home, Jensen pulled Jared directly up the stairs, not breaking any contact. “Let’s get out of these clothes and jump in the shower. We both reek.”

Jared’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “Sorry.” He slurred, the fog was slowly lifting to where he was lucid enough of his surroundings. 

“It’s okay.” Jensen said as he started to let go of Jared. “I’m washable.”

Jared felt Jensen let go of him, As he wavered, those strong arms were catching him. “Woa now Jared. You with me?”

Jared nodded his head groggily. 

Jensen set him gently on the closed toilet so that he could undress himself and then started removing Jared’s clothing.

As he had the water from the shower head set on the desired temp, he help Jared into the tub. 

Jared’s head fell on Jensen’s shoulder as he felt himself being maneuvered underneath the water spray.

Jensen Dragged the bar of soap up and down the length of Jared’s back feeling the skin move beneath his touch. “Jen?” The voice was so low, Jensen though he imagined it. “Jen?”

“Yeah baby?” Jensen continued to drag that bar of soap over Jared’s smooth, tan skin.

Jared pulled back, question mixed with confusion rested in his eyes. “How’d I get here?”

Giving Jared a small peck at the corner of his mouth. “You got real sick at work so I brought you home.” Then he cocked his head to the side. “How much do you remember?”

Jared shook his head. “I was sitting behind the glass talking to a caller one minute and suddenly I am here. Why are we in the shower?”

Caressing Jared’s cheek tenderly, “You threw up all over me.”

Jared was horrified at Jensen’s revelation. “Jen… I-I am so… so…”

Jensen interrupted Jared by placing his index finger to his apologizing lips. “It’s okay. No harm done.”

When Jared looked unconvinced, Jensen pulled him into his heat, holding him tightly. “Would you like to tell me what happened?” 

Jared’s unruly, wet hair tickled Jensen’s cheek as he shook his head. 

Burying his nose into the crook of the older man’s neck, Jared let the soothing warmth of the shower mixed with the protective embrace of Jensen, calm him. Just soaking up all the love and attention this man had to offer.


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen felt Jared shaking next to him, face buried firmly into his pillow soaking up the tears that fell silently from his face. Reaching out, hand resting delicately on his lover’s shoulder. He knew Jared wanted to cry in privacy this time but he just couldn’t allow it. It broke his heart to watch Jared clutching desperately to his pillow when it should have been his shoulder he was crying on. “Jared?”

Jared shuddered in response, trying to lower his sobbing voice. “Jared baby, please don’t do this to me. Talk to me.”

Jensen was taken aback when Jared rolled over on his side slamming his face into the crook of his neck, fingers clutching his t-shirt as he cried shamelessly.

Jensen in return, wrapped his arms around his lover, one hand supporting the back of Jared’s head, stroking the unruly brown locks. “Shhhh. It’s okay baby. It’s gonna be okay.”

“It was her.” Jared choked out.

Confusion marred Jensen’s features. “Who baby? Who?”

“H-her.” Jared gasped, trying to get a hold of his emotions. G-Gen-Genevieve. It was her.”

“The one who….?” Jensen let the rest of that sentence hang between them.

Jared nodded his head urgently, Clutching to Jensen for dear life. “Don’t let her get me, please Jen.”

Jensen squeezed Jared against him whispering fiercely in his ear. “Don’t worry Jay. I won’t let any harm come to…”

Before he could finish that sentence, a knock sounded firmly on the door. 

Jared stared pleadingly into Jensen’s eyes.

“It’s probably the police coming to take our statement.”

Jared pulled back from Jensen’s strong embrace. Eyes averted shamefully towards the bed.

Jensen leaned forward, kissing Jared’s tear soaked eyes. Another loud knock sounded. “C’mon. Let’s go downstairs and answer that door before they knock it off the hinges.”

Once downstairs, Jensen was disappointed to find Jared’s friends standing there instead of the police. 

Leaning forward, Jensen stretched his neck out the open door, peering over Tom’s shoulder. No sign of the police car of any kind.

“Guys waiting on a stripper?” Steve joked as he pushed his way past Jensen and Jared.

Jensen shook his head distractedly. “No. Just waiting for the cops.”

“In that case.” Eric chuckled. “You’ll be waiting all year. Have you ever noticed that a pizza delivery shows up on your door step a lot faster than a cop?”

The other guys laughed in response.

“What are you guys doing here?” Jensen huffed, obviously annoyed.

“We came because we heard Jared on the air.” Tom responded, concern and pride battling for dominance in his features. Concern won out. “Was that who I think it was that called Suicide Hotline?”

“Course it was.” Christian answered for them. “I know that voice anywhere.”

“Again… What are you guys doing here?” Jensen repeated ignoring Jared’s friends’ remarks.

Christian cleared his throat nervously. “Because we thought the cops were going to be here to take statements and we are witnesses.”

“But you weren’t there.” Jared said softly.

The three men turned their heads to face their tall friend, noticing the drying tears.

“We were.” Admitted Tom apologetically. “We were there when it all began.”

Jared started to shake his head but Eric stopped him. “Yes Jay man, I think you know what Tom’s talking about and I think you know what you need to do.”

Swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, Jared began to back up.

His friends followed him forward. “Jared.” Christian spoke softly as if he were trying to tame a wild animal. “It’s time you told the police what happened. We’ll back you up.”

“No. I can’t…” Jared started, shaking his head vigorously as he continued to back up.

Jensen placed his hand comfortingly on Jared’s back to hold him in place. “Why don’t we all sit down.”

The other guys nodded their head simultaneously in agreement before following Jensen to the sofa.

Jensen leaned forward, hands clasping Jared’s. “I think your friends are right. I think you should tell the police everything.”

“But what if they don’t believe me?” Jared was close to tears. Voice wavering on a sob.

“We’re your witnesses.” Christian offered fiercely. “They’ll have to believe you. It’s rare but their has been cases where a woman raped a man.”  
“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Jared bit, body shuttering with fear.

“Okay. Change of subject.” Eric clapped his hands together signaling the finale of that particular topic. “What did Genevieve mean when she called you caller number seven?”

“Guys.” Jensen jumped in to rescue Jared from the line of questioning he was about to receive from his friends. “Maybe now isn’t the best time to be talking about this.”

The other guys looked over at Jared expectantly before nodding in resignation.

“No.” Jared said, summoning up the courage to tell his friends. “It’s alright they have the right to know… They’re my friends.”

Jensen placed his arm comfortingly around his lover‘s shoulders. “Only if you want to tell them. I don‘t want you to feel pressured.”

Jared leaned against Jensen’s hard body, soaking up the comfort emanating from this man as he told his story in explicit detail.

“I see.” Christian hummed in thought. “Oh, I’m sorry but as you were telling your story, I was remembering what you said to that one kid on the phone about the domino effect.”

Jared eye brows furrowed together in a frown causing Christian the need to elaborate. 

“Oh yeah.” Tom smiled with understanding. “He wants to be a defense attorney.”

“Exactly.” Christian punctuated raising his index finger. “But if you would have never met Jensen on that bridge, would you have jumped?”

Jared nodded in affirmation. A deep crimson blush coloring his cheeks.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about.” Christian responded before continuing his domino effect theory. “If Jensen hadn’t found you on that bridge then when you jumped, you would have never counseled that kid on the phone, he would have killed himself which meant he would have never become a defense attorney and all the people he might save in the future, would have gotten convicted of a crime they didn’t miss, some would have killed themselves and so on. You get what I’m saying?”

Without waiting for a response, “When Jensen saved your life on that bridge, he also saved that kid through you. That is a hell of a big domino effect if you ask me.”

“Damn.” Eric was in awe of Christian’s moment of intelligence. “Where’d you learn to talk like that?”

“I have my moments.” Defended Christian, A smirk curling the end of his lips. “You mentioned that someone took a Polaroid of all of us that one night?”

“Yeah.” Jensen answered for Jared, squeezing his lover against him. “The police said that those kinds of cameras are antique so they are going to check the antique camera place here in town, if they come up empty handed, there are going to check the internet like ebay or amazon.com and see if they could get a serial number match.”

“I can tell you exactly who owns the camera here in town.” Offered Christian. “Genevieve’s dad. Plus, if they are looking for a serial number and shit like that to see where the pictures came from, they will be looking til we’re old and gray. “She borrows her dad’s camera’s all the time.”

Jensen blinked in disbelief. “How do you know all this?”

“Uh…” Stammered Christian who had the audacity to look embarrassed. “Me and Gen…. Well…. We used to take naked pictures of each other.”

“Oh God.” Everyone gasped with disgust. “TMI.”

Christian shrugged defensively. “Hey, it’s not my fault Jensen asked.”  
“Yeah and now I regret it.” Jensen murmured hoping against all hope to get those stabbing images out of his mind.

Finally, a loud knock sounded at the door. It was more authoritative, Everyone waited with bated breath while Jensen got up to answer it.

“I understand you got a disturbing phone call Mr. Padalecki.” The officer looked over at Jared.

“Yes sir.” Jared answered shyly, feeling a bit nervous.

“Well. We have the caller apprehended.” The same officer spoke once again.

Jensen invited him in for coffee in which the officer accepted. All the men had their turn to speak as the officers hand moved mechanically over the pad of paper he was writing his report on. “Okay. Just a thought. Why did you wait 8 months to say anything?”

The other guys took turns explaining the reasons to the officer.

Shaking his head sadly before turning his attention back towards Jared. “You look like a strong young man. Why didn’t you just fight her off?”

Jensen’s features darkened with anger. “Because if he would have fought her off, she probably would have called the police saying that he tried to rape her of what ever and 9 times out of 10, you would have taken her word over his. That is why he didn’t fight her off. Any other questions officer or are you going to continue to grille him as if he’s some criminal and not the victim?”

“I’m just trying to cover all the bases here.” The officer placated holding his hands up in resignation. “I’ll turn in my report and let the judge decide what he wants to do.”

“Well something had better get done about it.” Jensen threatened, refusing to waver on his words. “Because these men saw what happened so if nothing gets done, heads will roll… LEGALLY.”

“No need for threats Mr. Ackles. We will take care of it.” With that, the police officer thanked them for their cooperation before he walked out the front door.


	12. Chapter 12

“Jensen, I can’t go in there looking like this.” Complained Jared trying to keep himself concealed behind their car. 

Gritting his teeth, Jensen pulled Jared towards him. “C’mon Jay, you look fine.”

“I look stupid.” Jared pulled back.

Jensen’s eyes softened. “Jared, it’s Halloween. We’re not the only ones who’s going to be dressed up.”

“But why the village people?” Jared threw up his hands as if this were Jensen’s first time seeing him in his costume.

“It was Tom’s idea.” Came Jensen’s trusting response.

“See ya.” Said Jared as he started walking towards the car. “I’ll wait out here until the party’s over.”

Jensen grabbed Jared’s wrist once more pulling him firmly against his body and with all humor gone from his voice, “C’mon baby. Tell me what’s really wrong?” 

Jared shrugged lamely. “Tom’s not exactly the one I’d trust in situations like these, he’s a practical joker. My guess is that we’ll walk into that house…” Points his index finger towards said house. “And everyone will start laughing because we’ll be the only ones dressed as two of the Village People. It’s not worth the humiliation.”

Jensen nodded his head in thought. “Look. If this is a joke he’s playing on us, then at least you’re not alone and besides, I think you look hot as a construction worker.” Jensen ended that last sentence with a waggle of his brows causing Jared to chuckle. “Besides, don’t I look hot as a biker?” Jensen turned around to model his costume for about the gazillionth time and flexing his butt cheeks while his back was turned towards Jared’s.

Jared could feel his mouth water as he watched Jensen’s ass cheeks pop ever so slightly beneath the tight, black leather pants. His own jeans shrinking as his bulge began to grow.

Before Jared could reach out and caress the smooth, leather cladded globes, Jensen turned around. Leaning forward to where his chin barely grazed Jared’s shoulder, his hot lust filled voice tickling the fine hairs in his ear. “Later babe and I’ll let you touch it all you want.”

Pulling Jared by the hand’s Jensen walked towards the house, no it was more like a mansion.

Jared followed like an obedient puppy just waiting to get his treat for good behavior.

Jensen gingerly raised his arm, pressing his index finger against the doorbell.

Both men jumped back when they heard a witches shriek.

“Guess they love to go all out for Halloween.” Jensen mumbled to no one in particular.

Jared nodded in silent agreement.

Just as Jensen was about to ring the doorbell again, the door flew open and a vampire was standing in front of them. “Oh hello there, you must be Tommy’s friend’s.”

“Uh… Yeah…” Jensen started. “I’m…

Just then, the vampire shoved his hand out, “I’m Tommy’s Uncle, Jeffery Dean Morgan but my friend’s call me Jeff.”

Jensen accepted the hand shake offer. “Nice to meet you Mr. Morgan, I’m…”

“Please.” Jeff interrupted. “Just Jeff would suffice.”

“Okay.” Jensen bit the inside of his cheek in annoyance, wondering if he will ever get the chance to introduce himself and his boyfriend. “Jeff. I’m Jensen and this here is Jared.”

“Ha.” Jeff barked out a laugh. “All of us with our names that start with J. You don’t get that too often now do ya?” Without waiting for a response, Jeff stepped back waving his right arm behind himself impatiently. “Well come on in. The party’s in here, not out in the front lawn.” Then he laughed at his own joke.

Jared and Jensen shared an amused smirk, unsure what to make of this man. 

“Hey Tommy.” Jeff’s voice boomed through the crowed. “The two Js are here.”

Tom ventured over to where Jared and Jensen were standing. Both men were surprised to find him wearing an Indian costume, another one of the Village People. 

Ducking his head, Tom smiled shyly at his friends. “Hi guys, so glad you could make it.”

“Tommy?” Jeff’s once friendly voice now firm and filled with chastisement. “Don’t you think you should ask them if they’d like a drink?”

Tom’s face flushed with embarrassment. “Sorry sir. Would you guys like something to drink?”

Jared and Jensen studied their friend with concern. Something was very wrong here. “Sure.” They spoke in quiet Unisom.

“Well.” Jeff clapped his hands together. “I’d better see if Tommy’s mom has those apples ready for bobbing.”

Once he was gone, Jensen was the first to ask the ultimate question that was on both of their lips. “Tom? What’s going on?”

Tom averted his eyes to the floor. “That’s my uncle and he’s the judge.”

When the two men didn’t respond, Tom felt the need to clarify. “It was me, I’m the one who blew up the men’s bathroom. My parents and my uncle pulled some strings to keep my name out of the media and to keep me out of jail. My dad paid for all the damages and as a result, I have to work for him to pay all the money back.”

“That’s right young man.” Came a stern female voice who judging by Tom’s delicate features matching hers, was his mother. “You could have killed someone with that stunt you pulled. You’re lucky nobody else got hurt.”

“Yes maam.” Tom’s voice sounding like a kicked puppy.

“You’re prank also back fired like the rest of them didn’t it?” His mom continued.

“Yes maam.” Tom repeated just as defeated as the last response.

“Well.” His mother sighed, feeling a bit contrite for reprimanding him in front of his friends. “No use belly aching over it now. This is by all means a party so we’re here to have a good time.” Then she turned her attention to Jared and Jensen as if she had forgotten that they had been standing there all along. “Hi, you must be the two Tom has spoken so fondly about.”

“That depends on what was said.” Jensen mused half serious.

His mother’s laugh was like crystallized china. “Oh sweety. Nothing bad I assure you.” Then her eyebrows furrowed together in concern. “And how are you Jared?”

“Fine.” Jared’s voice was just above a whisper. It was amazing she heard him at all.

Both men were taken aback when she suddenly threw her arms around Jared’s neck. “Oh honey, you don’t have to be brave around me. What that woman did to you was just awful and none of it was your fault. You hear me?” She said the last part fiercely as she strengthened her hold on Jared. “None of it is so don’t you go thinking any different.”

All Jared could manage was a nod, suddenly choked up with emotion.

Jensen stared at the entangle couple with concern. Jared seemed to be torn between fear and sadness.

Then she pulled back, wiping the mist from her eyes, placing a hand gently to his cheek. “Such a sweet boy.” 

Before Jared could lean into a mother’s touch, suddenly missing his own with desperation, she pulled back.

“Eliza?” Came a strong, deep voice from behind.

Tom, Jared, Jensen and Eliza turned to face a tall man dressed in a batman costume. “Why aren’t you in costume yet?”

“Oh Herald.” Eliza blushed. “I was just saying hello to two of Tommy’s friends. Then she turned to face Jared and Jensen. “Well, I’d better go get dressed in my costume. I’m cat woman, you know.” Then she punctuated by dragging her nails in the air, “Reowr.”

As she walked away, Herald staring after her fondly. “Please… Don’t let Eliza scare you. She’s a very emotional person. It’s one of the reasons I fell in love.” Then he turned his attention to the two flabbergasted me. “I have it on good authority that this Genevieve character has been apprehended.”

“Really?” Jared’s eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

Herald nodded his head in affirmation. “Before the police could arrest her, her father took and committed her into an insane asylum. It’s the perfect place for her to be. Seems she developed a relationship with you Jared, in her head. She kept screaming that you were hers. Anyway, she’ll be gone for a very long time, possibly permanently so she won’t be bothering you men anymore. Just thought you should hear it from me before it goes to the papers.”  
“Thanks.” Jensen spoke for Jared. Both feeling quite relieved that Genevieve won’t be bothering them anymore.

“No problem.” Herald mumbled before making his way through the crowed.

“You should have seen it.” Tom, Jared and Jensen turned to face Eric dressed as a cowboy. “She was like a dog with rabies. Biting at the men in the white coats.”

When Jared and Jensen looked unconvinced, Eric continued. “No, really. Okay, guys in the Ambulance. The police was there to and they had to use their taser on her. Man what a psycho. They handcuffed her to a gurney. I video taped it. Wanna see?”

Both men shook their heads nervously.

Eric shrugged his shoulders non-plussed. “No matter, I’m putting this bad boy on you tube.” Then he threw an arm around Tom’s shoulders pulling him away from the two baffled men. “Enjoy the party, we’re gonna catch some alone time in the back yard.”

“You two make me sick.” Steve threw at them in a distance.

Jared and Jensen’s eyes lit up with amusement as they saw Steve in a cop costume.

“A cop? Really?” Came Jensen’s response.

“He’s one of the village people.” Steve shrugged defensively. “And besides, I wanted to go as the soldier or the construction worker but they were all sold out…. God I feel so gay in this costume.”

Both men laughed at that.

“Who’s brain fart of an idea was this?” Steve asked ignoring the laughter that slid from his two friend’s lips.

“Uh… Tom’s I think?” Jared questionly looking to Jensen for confirmation.

Jensen nodded, the corner of his eyes crinkling with amusement. “It was Tom.”

“Why that son of a…” Steve gritted before storming off.

Once they were left standing alone, Jensen placed his arm comfortingly around Jared’s shoulder pulling him in a one arm hug. “C’mon, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Jared leaned against his lover. Head resting on his shoulder. “I guess talking to Tom’s mom. I kinda miss mine.”

Laying his cheek gently on Jared’s head, “We could look for her if you want.”

Jared heaved a melancholy sigh. “No. She didn’t want me. She used to be nice until she started drinking, Then she just didn’t care. She just quit being a mom; If she gave a shit about me. She wouldn’t have left me with my abusive father.”

“I’m sorry.” Jensen crooned as Jared voice caught on the last sentence with a slight waver. “Nobody should ever treat their kids like that.”

Just then, the announcement sounded through out the mansion that they were about to start the apple bobbing contest. Jared pulled back, wiping his tears on Jensen’s chest. “Seriously, are you going to be alright or do you want to go home?”

“I’ll be fine.” Jared sniffled one last time trying to put on a brave face.

Jensen studied him for a moment. What ever he’s been looking for, he must have found as he pulled Jared by the hand into the celebration room.

Sitting side by side on the sofa watching Tom bobbing for an apple then coming up with his face soaking wet with an apple lodged in his mouth. The crowd applauded. Then went on for about a couple hours, Jared had his turn and after five tries, he finally came up with his prize. With his face soaking wet and an apple caught between his top and bottom teeth made Jensen’s dick twitch. A low guttural moan sounded in the back of his throat. Thankfully nobody heard him because they were too busy cheering for Jared. Once Jared sat back down next to Jensen, he bit into the apple, chewing seductively and moaning around its juicy flavor. Of course it was all in Jensen’s head because nobody else seemed to take notice.

“What?” Asked Jensen as Jared bumped against his knee. 

“I said it’s your turn.” Repeated Jared over the crowd.

Blushing slightly, Jensen used Jared’s shoulder to push himself up. “Oh. Sorry.”

Leaning over the bucket of water, Jensen’s eyes stared nervously around the room.

“Come on lover boy.” Steve boomed over the crowd. “Those apples aren’t going to jump their way into your mouth.”

The rest of the crowd roared with laughter causing Jensen’s blush to turn a deeper shade of red. Jared never thought he’s seen something more endearing.

Jensen quickly turned his head towards the water, face disappearing into the medal bucket, teeth barely scraping the smooth skin of an apple that kept sliding under and away from his lips.

Jared looked at his lover, watching his head bob in the bucket of water. Hair growing soak and wet as Jensen proceeds to go deeper, not giving up on that particular apple. His tight leather pants stretching firmly across his ass.

Jared’s heart palpitating wildly in his chest, his massive shaft stretching to uncomfortable levels. He let out a small yelp as his dick began to leak precum. Hand covering his crotch to hide the embarrassment about to take place. His eyes darted fearfully back and forth in hopes that he hadn’t become the center of attention.

Jensen saunters over to where Jared is sitting, hiding the small wet spot on the crotch of his jeans.

Tossing his arm lazily over Jared’s shoulders, Jensen leans towards him, hot breath fanning the crook of his neck. “What’s wrong?”

“I… Uh… I…” Jared stammered lamely ending that sentence with a shrug.

Jensen nods thoughtfully before gently grabbing Jared’s hand pulling him up. “Come with me.”

Jared let Jensen lead him out of the room.

Jensen pushed open the first door he could find. He was relieved that it wasn’t the master bedroom. At least it didn’t appear to be. The place was still immaculate however, The bed spread was decked out in black, The head board matching the bed spread. It reminded him of Elvis’ bedroom except the color was different. A 52 inch screen was attached to the wall, Jensen couldn’t help but wonder if when they were building this house that perhaps the TV was built into the plaster. 

Jensen didn’t bother to take in too much of the immaculate room due to the fact, he would take too much time away from him and his lover. No, he had more pressing issues to deal with.

“Where are we?” Jared’s voice bathed in awe as his eyes widely scanned the room.

“I think we’re in one of the guest rooms.” Jensen answered hopefully before stepping forward, hand gently reaching out to caress Jared’s bulge.

Jared whimpered at the contact. Desperate for more.

“Shh.” Jensen murmured as he continued to fondle his lover. “Wow, you are really hard. Bet it hurts.”  
Jared nodded his head absentmindedly.

“Go ahead and touch me.” Jensen offered moving forward to the point where he and Jared were practically sharing the same breath. 

As if in a trance, Jared’s hand reached out to caress Jensen’s Leather clad bulge.

Jensen spread his legs to allow Jared’s hand easier access. Moaning seductively as his hips snapping forward fucking himself in Jared’s hand.

Jared continued to squeeze the smooth leather. 

Jensen let out a deep growl as he grabbed Jared’s hips and pulled him forward to where their groins were pressed together.

“So smooth.” Jared breathed, grinding his groin fiercely against Jensen’s. His movements erratic with desperation.

“You have a leather fetish?” Jensen whispered in his ear. His voice dripping with lust.

Jared offered him a jerky nod, his chin slightly bumping his shoulder from that small movement.

“I think it’s sexy that you have a leather fetish.” Jensen licked a strip in the dip of Jared neck, tongue flicking him in the ear in the end.

Jared let out a breathy moan, legs spreading as they began to buckle once more. 

Jensen hiked his knee up to prevent Jared from falling.

As Jared straddled his knee he began to ride it with a vengeance.

“Wait.” Jensen pulled back causing Jared to whimper at the loss of friction. “Shhh. There’s a bed over there, I just wanna get us on it. We’ll be more comfortable.”  
Jared nodded vigorously, his breaths coming in short pants.

Jensen gently let Jared backwards to the bed.

As Jared calves caught the edge of the mattress, he loss his balance, falling backwards and bringing Jensen with him.

Hips clad in leather, rolling and grinding into denim.

“Oh Jared.” Jensen’s voice hot and heavy in his ear. “Oh Jared. Oh my God Jared.”

“Oh Jensen.” Jared managed to breath out.

Suddenly with urgency Jensen sat straight up, straddling Jared’s waist. Cock firmly pressed against cock. “Wait. I don’t wanna cum in these leather pants. Despite how sexy they look. That would be very uncomfortable.” Then Jensen started working lightening fast stripping himself of his clothes.

Jared rose up to help him. Finger fumbling on top of fingers to work the tight button free. 

Once the button was popped free and the zipper jerked down, Jared grabbed the legs of Jensen’s leather pants pulling them off in one violent jerk sending Jensen flying ass over tea kettle off the bed.

Jared was about to see if his lover was all right when Jensen leaped on him like a lion in the jungle after its prey; nipping and sucking the delicate flesh that curved into his shoulder blade.

Jared squirmed and wreathed beneath Jensen, body burning up with desire.

Leaning back once more, Jensen unbutton Jared’s tight blue jeans. Licking his suddenly dry lips as Jared’s red weeping cock sprung free from the constricting denim. 

“I want to lick you like an ice cream cone.” Just the arousal in Jensen’s voice made Jared’s dick twitch and throb with need. 

Leaning down, Jensen began to leave open mouthed kisses on Jared’s torso, his tongue darting out to taste the liquid salt on his over heated flesh. Moving his head to the right catching Jared’s nipple, licking, sucking the hardened nub.

Jared’s chest rising off the bed, pushing that nipple into Jensen’s mouth. “Jen. Nguh.”

“So tasty.” Jensen mumbled around the nipple.

Jensen slid his tongue over to Jared’s left nipple getting the same reaction.

Finally Jensen started kissing and licking his way down Jared’s stomach, feeling Jared’s abdomen ripple beneath his lips.

Jensen worked his way down until he got to his prize. Moving his way around it, he licked a strip up the crack of Jared’s ass, tongue darting in and out piercing his puckered opening and tickling his prostate.

Jared let out a surprised yelp as his body burst with pleasure. Jensen added his index finger, helping stretch his lover open. 

Jared didn’t even feel Jensen’s finger breach him, he was so overcome by sensation. 

Finally two then three fingers were added to stretch him. As soon as Jensen felt that Jared was stretched open enough, he gently pushed the helmet of his shaft against Jared’s spinxter.

Jared stilled his movements as he felt the pressure of Jensen hardened cock pressing against him, Jensen pushed a little more until the helmet was inside him

Jensen stopped to get Jared used to the intrusion. Pushing once more until he was fully sheathed inside his lover, stopping once more waiting for Jared to adjust.  
When Jared began fucking himself of Jensen cock, Jensen took that as his cue to start sliding, slowly all the way out until only the helmet peeked inside and then slid forward, nailing Jared’s prostate. Out once more, then in. 

Jared’s eyes became feral as his legs shot up around Jensen’s waist pushing his lover in him and trying to speed up the movements. 

Jensen’s hips snapped forward, the generous glide of his dick pushing past rings of muscles, the tip brushing against his sweet spot every time. Rolling his hips agonizingly slow.

Jared thrust up into him. Both men panting out their needs.

“Jared.” Jensen panted. “Oh, Jared. Oh God, Jared.”

“Jen.” Jared’s eyes rolling back seductively.

“Jared. I don’t think I can hold back.”

“Fuck me harder.” Jared begged, his legs tightening to emphasize his need. “Fill me up with your seed.”

“Oh. I love when you talk like that.” Came Jensen’s breathy response.

Jared’s movements beginning to become feverish, as his body began to convulse shooting white hot cum all over his stomach and chest catching Jensen’s chin, His rectal opening clinching as he continued to orgasm.

That’s all it took before Jensen followed him over the edge. His body convulsing as his dick throbbed, pulsating its load inside of his lovers deep hot entrance. 

Jensen clung to Jared, their breathing slowing to normal.

Both men were about to fall asleep when the door suddenly flew open. 

“Oh shit.” Cried Jared, using Jensen’s body to shield his own.

“I can’t believe you two are fucking on my bed.” 

“Tom.” Jared squeaked out. 

“Uh… Tommy.” Eric spoke, shielding his eyes from the offending sight. “Maybe we should uh… You know… Find another room?”

“What is this?” Asked Tom ignoring Eric’s suggestion. “You think just because we scared you with those masks, you could retaliate by doing this?”

“Absolutely.” Jensen gathered himself, trying to will away his own embarrassment. “Consider this our revenge. Not so sweet now is it?” 

All four of the men’s head turned towards the hallway to find Steve laughing his ass off. “Man, when you guys prank back, you take no prisoner. Just don’t even think about doing it on my lawn.”

Previous 

 

The End


End file.
